Moon Trilogy:Book 2:Moon's Shadow
by Spiritwind of FireClan
Summary: [Sequel to Hawk's Flight] An unexpected leader will rise... Miakoda faces another threat, one caused by her own kind, and also not prevented by them. Can she save the forest again, or will they be forced out like the Clans?
1. Prologue

**Well, here's the sequel! I hope you like it. enjoy:)**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors._

Prologue

Two lithe shapes slid from the woods that bordered the town. They darted across cobblestone streets cautiously, steadily making their way to the closest ancient house. Orange-yellow light gleamed warmly from a downstairs window despite the late hour of night. The street lamps gave only a dim glow to the place, and above the heads of the travelers a crescent moon poured its silverly light about the town, casting long shadows in every corner.

As they reached the steps ascending to the house, one of the shapes seemed to transform onto two legs, but it may have just been a trick of the light. The figure raised a fist and tapped five times on the white door. There was a pause, then muffled footsteps belonging to a plump, warm looking woman in a flowery night dress who answered.

"Hello?"

The stranger only knocked again, the second one twitching its tail impatiently. The woman opened the door a crack, allowing herself to curiously peer out, then fully widened the gap.

"Dear, what are you doing out this time of night? Come inside!" She beckoned with her hand for the girl to come into the warm house out of the chilly early-spring air. The other creature followed at her heels.

"Why were you out there like this, child?" scolded the lady. The girl just wearily hung her head, shivering slightly from the cold. The woman turned to her, just now taking in her full appearance.

She was slim, looking under-nourished, and seemed to be about twelve or thirteen. Her hair was auburn and her eyes were chocolaty-brown. Standing at about five feet tall, she had the figure of a ballerina, with slight, developing breasts and neatly curved hips. This was easy to tell for she was also stark naked.

"Let me get you a blanket and some clean clothes." She busled up a staircase a couple steps, then turned and added, "Come along! You'll have to forgive me, but nothing will really fit you."

The girl followed obediantly, the ginger cat that accompanied her refusing to leave her side. When the woman was satisfied that her guest was warm enough, they went back downstairs for a hot drink. She also wanted to know more about this feral-looking stranger.

"What are you doing here, child?" she asked cautiosly. The girl's hands were grasped firmly around the mug filled with steaming tea, and she was sitting slightly slumped, her legs underneath her, possibly for warmth. The peculiar cat was sitting rigid and straight-backed next to the chair, his green eyes missing nothing.

The girl lifted her head slightly, but only to look out the window above the sink to her left. "There is something happening back at home," she croaked in a husky voice, and it sounded as if it hadn't been used for ages.

"What's happening there that would bring you here without your parents?"

Suddenly the brown eyes of the weary girl clouded, and the woman dreaded what was coming next. "I have no parents."

Leaving the other part of the question unanswered, the woman was caught off guard when the girl asked a question of her own. "Where am I?"

"Well, Williamsburg, of course! Didn't you know that?" When the girl did not respond, she asked her question again. "What brings you here?"

"Like I said, something at home. I come for help."

"Well, do you have guardians with you?"

"Foxtail, the cat, many others back home."

The woman winced at the bad grammar, but she chose to ignore it, troubled more by something else. "Don't you have any _humans_ in your life?"

The girl did not respond, only looked out the window at the frosty dawn light that was beginning to filter into the room. Slightly annoyed, the woman asked some more.

"Well, what bad thing is going on at your house?"

"Not house, home."

The girl seemed to be refusing the question, so the woman gave up on it, at least for now. Perhaps her guest was just tired? Maybe delerious?

"What is your name? Where do you live?"

A shiver shot down the woman's spine as the girl faced her fully for the first time. Her eyes seemed to flash gold as she responded. "My name is Miakoda. I live in the woods."

**ooo...what's going on there? well, hopefully you know the epilogue from the last chapter of Hawk's Flight, so you know part of it. This story will have more humans, and you'll meet Miakoda's mate! Yay! well, stay tuned for that. R&R! –Spiritwind**


	2. Allegiances

**I decided that I should put up some allegiances. Don't ask, I just got the urge.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors._

ALLEGIANCES

WolfTribe

ALPHASilvermoon—Silvery gray and white female with golden eyes.

BETACedar—Dark auburn male with brown eyes, half dog.

HEALERFallenleaf—Brown and black female with yellow eyes.

WARRIORS

Rose—Light, young auburn female with golden eyes.

Snow—Small white female with blue eyes.

Shadow—Large-ish pitch black male with gray eyes.

Rain—Gray male with a little white and yellow eyes.

Wind—Gray and white female with orange-yellow eyes.

Flight—Slim silver and brown male with amber eyes.

Stream—Silver male with golden eyes.

Bark—Brown male with brown eyes.

Feather—Silvery white female with golden eyes.

Sap—Light brown and white male with amber eyes.

Spruce—Brown, black, and silver male with black trimmed ears and golden eyes.

Pine—Light and dark gray male with unusually emerald green eyes.

APPRENTICES

Crow—Big black male with flashing golden eyes.

Raven—Dark brown female with yellow eyes and darker flecks.

OMEGAScratch—Cranky silver and white female with a pink tooth mark over her left eye.

CatClan

LEADERRainbowfire—Calico she-cat with amber eyes.

DEPUTYHollywhisker—Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

MEDICINE CATSunwhisker—Golden she-cat with green eyes.

WARRIORS

Beechheart—Sandy tom with green-blue eyes.

Dirtpelt—Calico tom with no white on him and amber eyes.

Nettlefur—Dusty brown she-cat with blue eyes.

Juniperclaw—Brown she-cat with green eyes.

Foxtail—Bright ginger tom with a white tipped tail and green eyes.

Acornclaw—Chestnut tom with sparkling brown eyes.

Shadowmask—Extremely dark tortioseshell she-cat with a black face and ears and amber eyes.

Vinewind—Brown tabby tom with green-ish gold eyes.

Lastel—Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

APPRENTICES

Starpaw—Ginger tom with amber eyes.

Meadowpaw—Brown tom with green eyes.

Emberpaw—Ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

Juniperpaw—Ginger tom with brown eyes.

QUEENS

Plumfur—Dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes.

Flowerpetal—Small, pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

ELDERS

Flameear—Flaming ginger tom with emerald eyes.

FOREST PROTECTERMiakoda—Human with auburn hair and chocolaty brown eyes. Wolf/cat with black fur that shines blue, gold-gray eyes, white flecks like stars, and an upside-down crecent moon on her chest.

FRIENDS OUTSIDE OF CLANS

Tess—Female border collie with wise brown eyes.

Spike—Tempered male rotweiler with yellow eyes.

Cort—White and light brown male corgy with amber eyes.

Bekky—Female boston terrier with dark brown eyes.

Cloe—Brown and white husky with blue eyes.

Buddy—Energetic golden retriever with orange eyes.

Adahi—Handsome shaggy dark brown haired boy with gray-green eyes.

Avon—Short, brown haired girl with golden-brown eyes.

OUTSIDERS

Mouse—Pale, yet solid gray female with golden eyes.


	3. Forest Dweller

**Here's the next chapter, out really fast! yay! here, you meet an IMPORTANT character. you'll find out why, if you can't guess by the end. Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I FREAKIN DON'T OWN WARRIORS!!!!!! urgh!_

Chapter 1

Adahi finally arrived at he and his father's spring vacation spot—Williamsburg. He didn't wait for his parent to give him permission before running off to find something to do by himself. It wouldn't have mattered anyway; his dad never asked about him if he went missing.

The boy wore a plain black t-shirt and jeans rolled up to a bit below his knees, and his bare feet slapped on the cobblestone walkway into the town as he ran. The feel of the early spring breeze on his face was enough to send him soaring through the air. The three hour car ride hadn't done him much good, and he got car sick easily.

The shops and houses flew by, and finally the boy reached his favorite spot in the town, a large oak tree with low, strong branches that wound their way up to the sky. Adahi leapt up into the tree, swinging from branch to branch like a creature of the forest. When he finally found a high place to settle down, the boy nestled himself in the crook between the branch and the trunk. There were only small leaves beginning to grow on the tree, so he had a good place to look down at everything and watch what was going on without being detected. After all, who would expect a kid to be up in the topmost branches of a tree?

Not long after he was settled, the boy saw his father walk up to the tree. Adahi pressed himself against the trunk, praying he wouldn't be seen as the grizzly man looked up into the twisting branches, and he let out a sigh of relief when he still went undetected.

Looking back down at the market place nearby under a tent, two women caught his eye. Make that one woman. There was a plump lady who walked around in the costume required of the people who lived in Willimsburg, and she was leading a girl, not two years younger than him, to a clothes shop. The youth was wearing a baggy dress, one that most likely did not belong to her, no shoes, and was shadowed by a ginger cat with a white-tipped tail. Dropping down from the tree, Adahi crept silently up to the shop window where the women had entered. He saw the plump woman consulting with the owner of the shop, while the girl was looking around curiously, not seeming to be paying attention to what was going on inside. The cat had been forced to stay out of the shop, as he would shed all over the floor. Adahi could feel its piercing green gaze on his back as he slipped into the place, pretending to be interested in some vests and trousers hung up on display nearby the girl.

"Well, of course we could get her a dress. We'll just get her measured and we can make one specially for her. Would you like that, sweety?"

Adahi glanced over at the girl, seeing a flash of annoyance cross her face, but she remembered her manners and nodded, forcing a smile. Delighted, the shop owner looked distastefully at him for a moment, then guided the girl and the woman to a back room, where she closed the door to give them privacy.

Thinking that it would be weird if he was still there when the girl came out, Adahi decided to go outside again to the tree and nap. Trying to tame his nagging curiosity he tried to convince himself that she was only a girl who had come to visit and wanted a dress really badly. But that didn't make sence! He would be an idiot to think she was a normal girl, let alone just be visiting on vacation.

Nestling back in the branch he was in before, Adahi dozed off, waking up a little while later. The sun was beginning to set, and when he peered into the shop again, the girl and her guardian were gone. He was hungry, but he couldn't just let her go as a bizarre coincidence, so he set off to find her again. Taking his time, the boy decided to look for the cat at shop entrances. When he didn't find it, he thought it would be easier to look at the houses around the town to see if she lived there.

A forest loomed up ahead, the tops of the trees golden from the sunlight. Victorian houses that weren't part of the visiting area were dotted around, becoming more and more common as the main part of the town drifted out of sight. Finally, a white house with a large front porch came into view, and Adahi saw the swish of a baggy dress disappear through the closing door. The house was right by the trees, and the forest scent was strong here. Running up to the house, the boy crouched low to the ground, making sure no one saw him. Creeping up to a nearby window on the porch, Adahi pressed his ear against the closed shutters, trying to catch what was going on inside.

"...Cannot go out. It's too cold, and you'll get sick! You're bad enough as it is!"

"But I am not sick! Just a runny nose."

"That can turn into something worse, Mia. You have to stay warm and comfey for a while before you can go out on your own."

"But it is not good for me in here, or Foxtail. We want to go out!"

There was a pause, then an annoyed growl. Adahi guessed the girl did not get her way, but as much as he wanted to hear more, he was forced to duck down as the curtains inside were opened, the window too, so the woman could open the white shutters.

"Here, you can sit by the window and get some fresh air, but I will not let you go out, not in the condition you're in. Winter is not long gone, and you could get pneomonia!"

"I've lived in worse conditions," sniffed the girl. Above Adahi's head, the woman sighed.

"Well, you're with me now, and I'm going to make sure you're better. Now, I have to go run some errands, and I expect you to be a good girl while I'm gone."

The breath caught in Adahi's throat. He was trapped! She was sure to see him. Thinking fast, the boy crept behind one of the white wicket porch chairs, praying that his black shirt wouldn't give him away in the evening light. He held his breath as the door creaked open, and a black-booted foot stepped heavily out onto the porch. The woman turned to lock the door securely, then waddled off to the main town. She didn't even stop to look around.

Adahi was about to stand up when he heard a click on the door, and not long after, the girl appeared, bare-footed and confident, with her cat at her side. She gingerly turned to close the door, glancing cautiously around before jumping down the steps and onto the oister shells that made the road. Siezing his chance, Adahi stood up, but even before he did so, the girl raised her head, then turned abruptly to face him, as did the cat. Adahi opened his mouth to speak, but the girl gestured with her hand for him to stop.

"You've been following us for a while, boy," she said. The boy's brow furrowed and he gaped at her. The cat's whiskers twitched in what seemed to be ammusement.

"H-how did you know?" he managed to stammer.

"We could smell you. Foxtail first, then me. Who are you? Why are you interested in us?"

The boy hesitated, then decided there was no point in refusing. "My name is Adahi, and I have not seen many people like you around. I'm normally the only one that goes bare-footed everywhere."

The girl grinned. "Adahi. That means 'forest dweller', does it not?"

Adahi was surprised, but nodded.

She laughed. "I am Miakoda, but you can call me Mia. Most of my friends do. Sometimes they call me Hawkshadow or just Hawk, Ayasha, or Waneta, it's all the same to me."

"Why the other three?"

"I was once called Hawkshadow, and my older friends call me Ayasha because it means 'little one'. Waneta because it means 'shape-shifter', but hardly anyone calls me that unless they are annoyed with me."

"Oh." He tried to sound confident, but Adahi had to admit he was thouroghly confused. "Shape-shifter?"

Miakoda bit her lip, as if she thought she had said too much.

"Nevermind," Adahi said. "Do you live here?"

"No, I live no where near here. Do you?"

"Just on vacation. I come here with my dad all the time. Do you know the woman you're staying with?"

She shook her head. "I came last night, late. She was the only one who was not asleep, so I came to her. She acts like she owns me now, though. It's quite annoying, actually."

Adahi laughed. "I know the feeling. My dad, if he notices I'm leaving before it's too late, forces me to stay with him, and it gives me a massive headache. Where are your parents? Did you run away?" The girl did look undernourished, but she was scarily muscular beneath her pretty features.

A clouded look came over the girl's face, and for a minute Adahi thought he had hit a bad place, and that he had ruined any chance of closeness with Miakoda. Then, after a deep breath, she steadily replied, though the boy could tell she was forcing it over a lump in her throat.

"My parents died in a fire. I ran from the thought of orphanages. Now I live with the forest creatures."

Adahi's eyes widened. She lived in the woods! That's why she looked so peculiar. He glanced down at the cat, who had pressed his nose comfortingly into the girl's dress-covered leg.

"Is your cat one of those creatures?"

"Yes, but please don't call him _my_ cat. He does not belong to anyone but himself. He's not my pet. He came with me because he refused to let me come alone."

"So you're here for a reason?"

Miakoda nodded.

"Why? Is something wrong with the forest?"

The girl looked around before beckoning for Adahi to follow. He obeyed the command, and she and the tom cat led the way to the forest. The sun was beginning to set behind the trees, and the spring chill was setting in. He rolled down his jeans and followed the girl, who seemed to be unaware of the cold that gave the boy goose bumps.

The trio stopped somewhere short into the forest, and Miakoda slumped down onto a large stone. Adahi decided to do the same, sitting close to her, but not so close that either would feel uncomfortable. The cat seemed to be protective of the girl, and he sat between them, turning a suspicious green eye at the boy.

"This is Foxtail, by the way," she said. "He's the brother of Rainbowfire, the leader of CatClan."

"CatClan?"

_Odd names_, Adahi thought. _Foresty though_.

With a great sigh, Miakoda dove into explaining to the boy all the forest names and customs. By the time she was done, Adahi had thought all his dreams had come true, and the sun was barely visible through the wood's foliage.

"How old are you, anyway?" he asked.

"Just thirteen. You?"

"Almost fifteen."

Miakoda seemed ready to leave and go on her way to the town, but Adahi stopped her.

"Wait, Miakoda, why do the wolves and cats sometimes call you shape-shifter?"

She laughed. "Please, just call me Mia. And, well, can you keep a secret? Completely, including what I've already told you?"

"Of course, I have no one to tell things to anyway."

Then, right before his eyes, his friend changed first into a cat, black as night with a tinge of blue, white flecks all along her pelt, gold-gray eyes, and with a pure-white crescent moon on her chest. Then she changed into a wolf, the same fur coat shimmering in the setting sun light. She promptly turned back into a human, but not before being a cat again and cuffing Foxtail over the head after a flick of his ears, growling at the tom.

"Wow," he murmured. Then, recovering himself and trying not to look too surprised, Adahi cocked his head to the side questioningly, a movement he had been doing since early childhood. "What was that cuff about?"

Mia glanced angrily at her friend before responding. "Foxtail says that I like showing off too much. I'd like to claw his fur off, but I don't want to leave you out."

The boy laughed. "It would be so cool to be able to shape-shift like that. I've wished I lived in the forest since I was ten. I just got a sudden urge to leave home and go to the forest by my house. I would have, too, if my father hadn't locked me in my room for two days when I tried."

The feral girl's brow furrowed in thought.

"What?" Adahi prompted.

"It's strange. That's the same year I left to the forest. I was nine. You were almost eleven, no?"

"I was. That is odd," he agreed, biting his lip.

Miakoda mumbled something inaudible, but Foxtail's ears pricked, making Adahi guess she had said something in cat, or whatever she spoke with the animals.

"Hmm?" He hoped to get something out of the girl, but she just shook her head.

"Nothing, it's nothing."

The sun had set beyond the horizon, and the shadows in the forest began to lengthen steadily. The sky was dark on the far end of the town, and in the west it was colored peach and orange, fading into light green, then blue.

"I'd better be getting to the house," Mia commented. "Roselene will be wondering where I am."

"Roselene?"

"Rosy, the woman that looks after me at the house."

"Oh. Well, bye then."

With a curt nod, Foxtail and the girl hopped up and left without a sound, despite the crisp fallen leaves that carpeted the forest floor. Adahi looked after his new friend, hoping fiercely that this would not be the last time they met.

"I hope to see you soon, Mia," he whispered, before going on his own way to where he knew his father's punishment would be waiting for him.

**Well, there's Miakoda's 'friend', if you know what i mean. well, you _still_ don't know what's going on in the forest. Maybe it'll be in the next chapter...well, you'll have to read it to find out! R&R, please! –Spiritwind**


	4. River

**Hi! Sorry this took so long! Reallyreally sorry! I wrote the whole thing about the new character in here just now. I'm really fast at typing! go me! sorry, self-absorbed moment...anyway, enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors._

Chapter 2

After a brief scolding from Rosy, the house-keeper as Mia called her, the girl went up the stairs to her room. It had off-white walls, patterned with barely noticeable flowers. The carpet was light gray, and all the furniture was either a light wood or white metal. There was a beechwood dresser close to the door with a rectangular mirror above it, longer than it was tall. It stretched all across the top of the dresser, its wood trim paited a grainy white. Directly across the room was a queen bed, white metal bent into a swirly design, while the sheets were off-white and flowery.

_Not unlike the rest of the house_, thought Mia, snorting to herself.

"What's up?" Foxtail looked up to the girl, his head cocked slightly to the side.

"Nothing interesting."

"Thinking about that boy?" the tom teased.

"No!" gasped Miakoda, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "I just met him! How could I like him?"

"I don't know, but I could smell something different about you." Mischief glimmered in the cat's green eyes, and Mia, turning into a cat, swiped her claws at him. Dodging, Foxtail leapt on his friend, and the two ended up locked in a play fight, claws sheathed. Suddenly, they heard heavy footsteps assending the stairs and coming down the hall in the direction of the room. The white door was still open, and the girl knew she wouldn't have time to change back into herself before Rosy came into sight of the room. She still hadn't told the woman about her powers and the story of the forest because she knew, in the woman's elderly age, she would not believe her, no matter the facts.

Thinking quickly, Mia and Foxtail darted under the bed, crouching low and hoping that the low-hanging bed spread would shadow them enough from sight. To their relief, Rosy came in, calling Miakoda's name, looked around the room in slight confusion, and left.

The cats came back out from under the bed, and the she-cat immediately changed back into a human.

"That was close, miss Waneta. How about you don't do that unless we're alone." Foxtail paused, then his lips formed a wry smile. "Or when we're with 'that boy'."

Miakoda growled. "Oh, shut up already. Why don't you go home to your beloved Flowerpetal?"

The ginger tom shrugged. "Fair enough."

"Let's go find Rosy so she doesn't get worried again and give us another lecture."

"You mean give _you_ another lecture. She doesn't seem to think I have half a mouse brain." The tom's voice was thick with annoyance, but his green eyes betrayed his ammusement.

On their way down the white steps, Mia turned to her friend. "How about we go out again tonight, when the house-keeper is sleeping? She won't be bothered if she doesn't know."

Foxtail purred. "And maybe we'll get to see Adahi again."

The girl was in the middle of thinking up a retort, when she realized there was truth in the cat's words.

☼☼☼☼☼

A light-haired girl hopped out of her car. She was about four feet and eleven inches tall, and her brown eyes adjusted poorly to the darkness of late evening. Three other humans, her parents and her sister, followed out into the open air. A sence of freedom entered the girl's body as she breathed in deeply, clearing her mind from the concealed car ride. The white oister-shell street shone silver in the dim light from the moon, and she watched as the street lights added their golden hue to the surroundings. To her right was a forest, and the light did not quite enter there. But as she watched, the girl could have sworn she saw two pairs of shining eyes in the cover of the undergrowth. Yet when she blinked, they were gone.

A chill breeze made the girl shiver and sent goose-bumps along her arms. She pulled down the fuzzy sleves on her gray sweater, then got an idea.

"Mom," she called, turning to where a barely average-heighted woman was approaching her. "Can I go for a walk? Just outside the building?"

The woman's face turned scornful. "No, Avon, you can't. It's too dangerous."

"Oh, please? I'd stay close!"

When her mother shook her head, Avon clenched her fists and stomped her foot lightly on the oister shells, making a muffled crunch. With a great sigh, the woman gave in.

"Fine, just so long as you stay near the house we're staying in."

"I promise!" the girl murmured delightedly, and she scampered off without another word.

It wasn't long after the house had disappeared behind a small rise when two cats, looking black and brown in the night, padded silently across the path in front of her. The black one looked up at her, and for a moment brown eyes met gold-ish-gray. Suddenly, the cat's ears pricked and, with a twitch of its nose, disappeared into the trees after its companion. A few moments later, three boys appeared, one bulky and shorter that the other two, who followed on either side of him like bodyguards. They looked almost the same but the color of their hair. Both were tall and thin with lean muscles that rippled with every arm swing, and all three looked at least four years older than the twelve-year-old Avon.

One of the skinny ones sniggered. "Look—it's the animal freak!"

Then the girl recognized them. They were the three boys from her school who always made fun of both her and her friends. She had learned to deal with them, and most of the time protected the other kids they messed with. But then, she reminded herself, I had not been alone.

"What're you doin' out here at a time like this?" chimed the fat one. Avon clenched her teeth in annoyance, her nostrils flaring. Her nails dug into her palms so hard she was sure they would break the skin.

"I'm doing something that is no concern of yours," she replied, lifting her head in defiance.

"Well," chuckled the other skinny boy, "then we'll make it our business."

All three started advancing on Avon, and fear filled her eyes as she started to back away slowly. The brown pools darted around helplessly, trying to find a way of escape.

"Hey, freak, what're you afraid of, wuss? Just a little play time?"

The words made an unspeakable anger boil up inside the girl. She stopped backing up and bunched the muscles in her legs, ready to do whatever she needed to to get back at these stupid lumps of fat and bone. The laugh that they all let out only feuled the fire in her blood, and she leapt at the fat one, lashing out with teeth and nails, trying to find a grip. Finally, her teeth met his neck and she bit down, forcing out a screech of terror and pain from the boy. She felt herself being lifted strongly by the shoulders by one of the other boys, and he held her back.

"Oh, man, look out! She might give you rabies, that stupid wolf-girl will!"

Despite her anger, Avon sneered. She liked being called this, though the boys seemed to have no idea. She struggled to get free, the fire of battle still burning within her, but she could not get free. The flame was extinguished almost as quickly as it had caught when she saw the ice in the fat boy's eyes as he was helped to his feet by the other slim one.

"Now we'll see what your consiquence is, freak," the fat one spat. He rolled back the long sleeves on his shirt, and Avon knew she was going to get beaten up. She closed her eyes, ready for the first blow, but they flew back open when another girl's voice broke the eerie silence instead of her cry of pain.

"Leave her alone."

The two boys that had their hands free turned to face the speaker. She was a short girl, looking around Avon's age, with auburn hair and clear brown eyes. Beside her was the same brown cat that had run across the street, and his neck fur bristled warningly, his lip pulled back from thorn-sharp teeth. The slim boy that was holding her sniggered.

"What're you going to do about it?" he challenged. "Glare us to death? You can't possibly take on all three of us."

The girl sneered. "Don't underestimate me, boy. And, if you hadn't noticed, we're even now, three to three."

The boys laughed.

"This pitiful girl can't do anything to us, your cat is too stupid to know what to do, and you aren't strong enough for any one of us."

The cat snarled, bunching his hauches, ready to spring. Avon was left in awe when, with a glance from the girl, he loosened his stance as if she had told him not to, and she herself leapt at the tall free-handed boy. She locked a grip in his clothes with both fingers and bare feet, but at the same moment, the fat boy waddled hurriedly over and took a swing at Avon, leaving her with a spinning head and a bloody nose. She let her head fall limply in the boy's grasp, waiting for another swing.

But yet again she was caught off guard. In the blink of an eye, the fat boy was slammed against the wall of a house. The stranger had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and one strong arm was pressed close to his neck. Her own lip was pulled back from her teeth, making her look ridiculous, and the boys would have laughed had it not been for the cat, who had slashed the other slim boy across the chest, splitting both shirt and skin in that single swipe. Avon could feel the boy who was holing her tense, as if he was afraid.

"You try doing that again, and you'll be firtilizing those ferns in the woods." The boy was about to snigger, but his face went white when the girl pressed him harder against the wall with her arm. "Understand?" she growled. Avon herself was filled with fear at the rage in the girl's eyes, and she knew she saw them flash gold. The boy nodded enthusiastically, and gasped for air when he was released. Avon felt the boy's grip on her loosen, and she pulled away, spinning around to glare at him, holding a hand over her nose to catch the dripping blood. "Now, go!"

It took only that commanding bark for the boys to go running foolishly through the dark up the street they had come from. Avon turned back to the girl, expecting her to relax now that the bullies were gone, but she started when the stranger's face was just over a foot away from hers, the same angry look in her eyes. Yet, somehow, it was different.

"And you, what were you doing out here alone at night? What could you have been thinking?"

Avon's brow furrowed with confusion. "What are _you_ doing out here alone?"

"I'm with Foxtail."

"Foxtail?"

"The cat," she stated so simply, Avon guessed she was expected to know.

"Oh." She was at a loss for words, even after the stranger's muscles relaxed completely. "Thanks for helping me."

The girl waved her hand once as if dismissing the matter.

"Who are you, anyway?"

"Who are _you_?"

"Avon."

"Miakoda."

"Strange name."

"Yours too. Doesn't it mean river?"

"Yes, and doesn't yours mean, like, moon or something?"

Miakoda shrugged. "Close enough."

An awkward silence followed, which was hastily broken by a dry cough from Avon.

"Well, I should probably be getting home... oh, but wait, this nosebleed..."

"I'll take care of it. Follow me." Miakoda and Foxtail swiftly turned back to the forest that they had come out of.

"I can't go in there," Avon called. "I'm supposed to stay in sight of the house!"

The girl shrugged. "Who's going to check? Besides, you've broken that rule already."

Avon opened her mouth to protest, but closed it and sighed. She was right.

The girls and the cat reached a narrow stream. Without hesitation, Miakoda whipped off the white apron on her dress and plunged it under the water, lifting the dripping article, and squeezing all the extra water from it. She then proceeded to check if the nose was broken.

"I think you'll be okay, River. It's not broken, just bleeding. Here, hold this to your nose."

Avon smiled lightly at the nickname, though she knew the girl couldn't see the expression. She lifted the cloth to her bloody face, flinching at the cold water, then sucking it up and started soaking up the crimson liquid.

"Thank you, Miakoda."

"Please, call me Mia." Then the girl added shyly, "My closest friends call me Mia."

**Well, now you met the last of the main human characters, at least for now. She's based off me and our deputy, Blizzardclaw. I thought it was kind of funny at first—the name I mean—cuz Avon is a skin care company thingy. Anyhoo, please R&R! **

**-Spiritwind**


	5. Back at the Forest

**Sorry this took kinda long! Well, this chappie is back in the forest. I wanted to visit the other characters for a little, and you'll find out what's happening there now. A belated Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukkah, and Happy Kwanzaa to all of you, and an early Happy New Year. Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors._

Chapter 3

Sunwhisker paced back and forth in the medicine cat den restlessly, trying to still her muddled thoughts. All week she had been feeling off-balance, but she did not know why. Sunlight poured in through the crack in the cave wall, and the she-cat walked in and out of the beam, making her pelt flash gold. There were so many things that would make her feel so lost, but what was it specifically? Could it be the stress of the nearing giants, or the evasive plant that was killing all the trees and forcing prey to move further and further into WolfTribe territory? No, that couldn't be it. The forest had faced hard times before, and when Miakoda got back everything would be fine.

Perhaps it was the fact that Acornclaw fathered Rainbowfire's kits.

_No_, she tried to tell herself. _That couldn't be it. You're a medicine cat. This was bound to happen, and you know you never had a chance._ But even then, she knew she had found her weakness, and she strode off to find Vinewind, who was the only cat she had laid her trust upon and told all her secrets.

☼☼☼☼☼

Snow paced anxiously back and forth in front of Silvermoon's den. She needed to speak with her desperately about a decision she had made not long after two of her best friends had left the forest. Her adoptive sister, Rose, sat worriedly beside the white she-wolf, her black nose twitching. Snow recalled the day Foxtail and Miakoda left for their journey, making her even more restless.

"_Miakoda, you will go so we will be able to converse with the giants," Silvermoon had declaired._

"_I accept." Mia dipped her head in assent._

"_I'm coming with her!" Foxtail bounded to the girl's side, who had taken the form of a wolf._

"_Me, too," growled Snow as she stood on her friend's other side._

_Silvermoon hesitated, exchanging glances with Rainbowfire. The she-cat was the first to speak._

"_Foxtail, you may go for the girl's protection."_

_The tom's tail flicked in excitement. Snow looked up at her Alpha expectantly, her blue eyes shining with anticipation._

_To her dismay, the silver she-wolf shook her head. "It's too risky. All the giants would want to get you to some cage or possibly kill you. Wolves don't belong in human societies." Seeing her adopded daughter's crestfallen face, the wolf added, "Cats, on the other hand, have been domesticated to the point where even if one is seen by itself, it would be thought to belong to a giant."_

_Snow was still frustrated, but nodded in agreement. She watched her friends depart on a journey she would have loved to take part in, but knew it was not her moment._

This had nagged her for long enough. Snow stopped pacing and stood directly in front of Silvermoon's den, her eyes blazing like a blue fire.

"Silvermoon, I can't wait any longer!" she howled.

"Fine, fine, come in!" came the gentle voice of the Alpha. Once the young warrior was safely inside, Snow saw that the silver wolf had been sharing tongues with Cedar, her mate. Silvermoon dismissed him with an amused twitch of her ears, then turned back to the white wolf. "What was so important that you had to barge in like that?"

"I'm leaving."

"What?"

"I'm going to follow Miakoda and Foxtail's scent and find them. I can't stay here while I wait nervously in the bushes for them to win a battle! I'm leaving, and no one can stop me."

Silvermoon looked like she was about to protest, insisting that the she-wolf stay. Snow wouldn't just leave, she had too much respect for the Alpha, but if she said yes, the warrior would gladly go. For now, she had to keep a straight face, making sure not to give any signs of weakness. To her relief, the wolf sighed and closed her yellow eyes, shaking her head.

"There's no changing your mind," she gruffed. "Just like your mother. Very well, you may go." Snow nearly leapt up in delight, but managed to hold her ground with every bit of self control she had. She waited to be dismissed, but Silvermoon held up a huge paw to signal for her to stay a bit longer. "Just be careful, and make sure you're out of sight. It will be difficult to track them now. It's been a few moonsets already..."

"I'll go with her."

The two wolves spun around to see Shadow standing at the entrance to the den. But he was shoved aside by another wolf, one that was a light chestnut color seeming to shine against the blackness of the male's pelt.

"Not without me, you're not," Rose growled. Silvermoon was about to tell them they couldn't when Rose continued. "We can help track them. I've got a good nose."

"And I've got good sight," Shadow put in, glancing down at the younger she-wolf.

Silvermoon looked from one face to the next, searching them all for their determination and strength. She sighed again. "You leave tonight. I'll send Cedar to have Fallenleaf get your herbs together. It's a long journey, and you'll need extra strength to keep going."

All three wolves dipped their heads in thanks, then padded briskly out of the den. Shadow told Cedar the Alpha wanted to see him, and when the chestnut male disappeared into the tightly bound trees, the group trotted off to the warriors' den to mutter excitedly amungst themselves about the journey they were about to embark apon.

☼☼☼☼☼

The plan was simple. First they would visit the Rebels, six dogs who had been neglected in their giant lives and had run away from home. Their place was on the way to where Miakoda and Foxtail had gone. After the dogs had landed in CatClan territory and been moved to live with the Tribe for a while, a patrol had found a place for them to live off of their territory, and where in the center there was a clearing that would make a great camp.

After staying there for a day, the wolves would move on, traveling non-stop until they caught up with their mutant friend and cat. The group knew they had to stay hidden so as not to be chased down for any reason, but Shadow had suggested that they decide how to do this when they got to their destination so they would know the territory.

Snow looked back at the camp one last time with Rose and Shadow, and they all bid farewell to Wind, Feather, Rain, Silvermoon, Cedar, Flight, Bark, and Stream. The other wolves stood a little way off, letting the closer friends have their moments. When the trio turned to leave, the whole Tribe called a good-bye after them, filling their hearts with the strength of knowing that the forest was depending on them.

No words were exchanged as the young warriors took on their traveling pace and disappeared into the woods. All of them were intent on catching up, which would be quite difficult consudering Miakoda and Foxtail left a few sunrises before them. Moonlight drifted between the still-bare, yet budding, trees, dappling the forest floor in a silver aura.

Snow glanced to her left, where Shadow was easily keeping pace with her. The she-wolf was small, like her mother, while the male was slightly large. He looked back at her and when their eyes met he grinned warmly. Turning his eyes back on their trail, he started up a conversation.

"So, excited to see Tess again? I noticed you two had a nice friendship going on."

"Yes, and you looking forward to seeing Cort? Though he was older, you seemed to take a liking to him. Hmm?"

The corners of Shadow's mouth twitched. "Yes, I suppose." He looked around the pines they had entered. "Now, where did Rose go off to this time?"

"Hunting," Snow chuckled, partly mischevously. Rose was known to slip away at the most random times, but in this case the white she-wolf was glad. She finally got genuine alone time with her, you could say, crush, but it had really developed into more than that.

"By herself? Tut, tut." Shadow shook his head, laughing. He looked up and noticed that the sky was beginning to get lighter. Snow yawned, and they agreed to find somewhere to sleep.

"Rose will find us. After all, she does have a good nose." Snow laughed. When her sister had said this to her mother, she knew that this was the only thing she had thought of that would get her allowance to go. Truly, Rose did have good scent, but not more that any other wolf's would be.

The couple found a clump of holly bushes with a large enough space inside for four full-grown wolves. They settled down to groom each other, but when Snow woke up, she found herself to be curled up under one of Shadow's strong forelegs, his belly pressed up against her back. Rose was sleeping not far off with a fresh-caught faun close by, so Snow could guess she had gotten back when the two were already asleep. She rolled over to face Shadow, scooting closer to his warm body, and yawned.

_Good_, she thought. _Now it won't be awkward._ And she drifted back off into an easy sleep, her breathing falling in time with the black wolf's.

**Well, hopefully you know what they did... and if you don't, ask someone else, i'm not explaining the miracle of life to people. anyway, please R&R! hardly anyone did for last chappie, but i think that was because ur all on vacation. Well, please do this time! –Spiritwind**


	6. Hope

**Yo! I'm proud, this didn't take too long to get out! Grr to all you people who didn't review last chapter! Thank you, BlindSeer220, for reviewing. This chappie's kind of depressing, so prepare yourself!**

_Disclaimer:I _wish_ I owned Warriors, but I don't._

Chapter 4

Miakoda had made an arrangement to tell both Adahi and Avon what was going on in the forest. They were to meet at the large tree the boy liked at mid-day. Foxtail trotted alongside the girl on their way to the oak, easily keeping up with his friend. As they passed by the open market, quite empty on this hazy, cold day, he noticed a human couple sitting and laughing together on a bench near by. The sight brought a pang of homesickness to him, and he thought longingly of Flowerpetal and their kits back home. They had two litters now, the eldest four senior apprentices, the other litter made up of three she-cats almost four moons. The tom wanted to see them so badly he thought he would burst, but he knew it was his own decision to go on this journey.

Mia and Foxtail were early, so the girl swung up into the topmost branches to wait while the cat clawed his way up behind her. They sat together on a fairly thin branch, the shape-shifter in the crotch between it and the trunk, Foxtail a bit farther out. It didn't take long for Adahi to show up and join the pair on a different branch a couple mouse lengths below them, probably just escaping from his father's grasp.

Avon was late, but Mia decided that they could wait a little while longer. She didn't seem bothered by this at all, but when the sun slipped into the western part of the sky, she dropped from her branch to the ground as if she were a squirrel. Foxtail followed, his head tilted to the side questioningly.

"I'd better change into a cat so we're not bothered," she growled.

"Why? What're we doing?"

"Going to find that girl."

Before Foxtail could protest, Mia explained to Adahi what was going on, telling him to wait in the tree.

"Wait here?" the boy huffed indignantly, dropping from the tree to look directly into her brown eyes. "I will not be treated like a child!"

_Like a kit_, the tom commented to himself. _He wants to prove he can be a warrior without even starting training_.

Mia stepped in with a voice of reason. "If your father comes looking for you, Foxtail and I will just have to go looking for _you_ once we've found Avon, and by the time we're all together it'll be too late to talk to you. Roseline insists that I be back at the house by dark, and if I'm late I'm afraid she'll capture me."

The boy clenched his teeth, and Foxtail was impressed when he sighed, nodding his head, though with great effort.

"Very well, I will stay."

Mia grinned softly, as if in a thank you, then turned to run into the cover of a bush so she could change into a cat. Foxtail had already started to leave, but turned to beckon for his friend to follow. He raised his eyebrows when he saw the girl squeeze Adahi's hand lightly before chasing after the cat.

_Should I jest?_ pondered Foxtail. _Ah, no, let her think she had a private moment. After all, she knows her secret's out._

☼☼☼☼☼

Flowerpetal lay curled around her three kits in a corner of the nursery. All of the she-cats were sleeping, and the queen purred at the sight of their soft chests rising and falling with every breath. She gave them all an affectionate lick, then placed her head neatly on her paws. Her eyes closed peacefully, and she was about to drift into a good dream about Foxtail when a prodding at her flank roused her once more. It was Hopekit, a tortoiseshell like her mother.

The she-cat had been awake the whole time, just trying to get to sleep. She pressed on Flowerpetal's side, as if trying to figure out who it was. Satisfied that the figure was her mother, the kit mewled loudly, and the queen guessed she was hungry. Nuzzling the small kit closer to her belly, where she began to suckle, the she-cat sighed. Hopekit was special—in a very bad way.

Sunwhisker had been with Flowerpetal when she delivered her kits, and from the beginning the medicine cat knew there was something wrong with the youngest of the three. Even after a moon, when Mothkit and Heatherkit were able to say a few words, Hopekit couldn't do a thing. She would just flump down in a corner and groom herself, sometimes wander blindly around, searching for something unknown. If someone approached her, the kit would jump and brisle, and she only noticed someone was there if she was touched. Blind, deaf, and unable to smell, Sunwhisker sadly diagnosed the kit with a rare mental illness. She had said Hopekit wouldn't reach three moons.

But now the small kit was nearly four moons old, and looking quite healthy. Flowerpetal tried to keep her hopes up, but she knew this miracle wouldn't last long. Yet, in her motherly way, she refused to believe that her kit would be taken away so soon. She accepted that she would die early, but when Hopekit had survived over her death date, the queen could only pray to StarClan that they were sparing her, even if she wouldn't be a warrior or any other use to the Clan.

Finally the kit stopped suckling, and Flowerpetal let herself doze off again. She had just drifted into sleep when another prodding woke her, followed by a desperate mew, but this time it wasn't Hopekit.

"Mama, wake up!" came Heatherkit's voice.

Flowerpetal grumbled sleepily. "Mfgh, what's wrong, little one?"

"Something's wrong with Hopekit!" snivled Mothkit.

The she-cat's amber eyes snapped open, and she looked to her side where the kits had been tucked to sleep. Hopekit looked like she was falling through the air and twisting around, but she was firmly on the cave floor. Flowerpetal lowered her face to look more closely at her kit, narrowing her eyes, but leapt back when Hopekit let out an agonizing shreik.

"Stay here, I'm going to find Sunwhisker!"

Heatherkit and Mothkit nodded anxiosly, their matching green eyes wide with alarm and flilled with tears. Flowerpetal dashed out of the nursery and into the adjoining medicine cat den, where she quickly found her mate's sister pacing restlessly back and forth in the center of her cave. She took one look at the bristling queen and ran out of the den to where the she-cat slept with her kits. Hopekit was as Flowerpetal had left her, writhing in pain on the floor. Sunwhisker padded over and bent her head to give the kit a sniff, but was driven back hissing when her thrashing brought the she-cat's claws dangerously close to the medicine cat's eyes.

"You're going to have to hold her down," meowed Sunwhisker. When Flowerpetal hesitated, the golden she-cat snapped. "Now, please!"

It took until the moon had almost set for the cats to secure Hopekit to the ground. She still twitched with what Sunwhisker had said was a seizure, but she wasn't moving when the medicine cat nosed and prodded her with gentle paws. She backed away slowly, her eyes lowered, sending fear all across Flowerpetal's spine, making her bristle.

"Sunwhisker, what's wrong? What's wrong with my kit?" she mewed desperately.

"I—With all the herbs that I've given her throughout her life, there's nothing that will help her more now. She's in StarClan's paws. She's been through a number of seizures and a stroke, and I'm afraid it's been too much for her. I'm sorry, but there's nothing more I can do."

Tears immediately welled up in Flowerpetal's pretty eyes, and she nodded, fiercely biting her lip. She padded over to her dying kit, lying down next to her and burying her face in its matching pelt.

"Uh, Flowerpetal?" The queen blinked to let Sunwhisker know she was listening. "I don't meant to get your hopes up too much, but there's still a slight chance of survival for her. She's in a coma, and StarClan might grant her life." She paused, but Flowerpetal knew she had more to say from the breath that had caught in her friend's throat. "If it makes you feel better, I can make a trip to the Clearing tonight and ask what our ancestors mean for Hopekit. Vinewind knows what to do, and I'll brush him up on the situation, so he'll be here to help if something happens or if she wakes up."

Flowerpetal thought for a moment, then weakly shook her head. "I want you here. Can't Vinewind go to the Clearing, or maybe Rainbowfire?"

Sunwhisker slowly took in a breath, then let it out in a heavy sigh. "I'll see what I can do."

The tortoiseshell she-cat waited for another cat to return after the sound of padding paws left the echoing nursery. Her position did not waver from staring blankly at the stone wall opposite from where she lay, and her remaining healthy kits, Heatherkit and Mothkit, huddled close to one another, shaking with silent sobs.

At last the medicine cat returned, her tail trooping and her ears flicking anxiously. Pale moonlight drifted into the cave, catching Sunwhisker's golden pelt and making it shine silver.

"Rainbowfire will go, and I will stay with you," she reported. "I just hope she will be spoken to," she murmured under her breath.

But the sun rose and Rainbowfire returned with no response. Sunwhisker had carried on crushing berries and herbs and gently having Hopekit swallow. Flowerpetal did not eat or sleep, only prayed to StarClan that her kit would be saved. The other kits were being cared for by another queen, Plumfur, who had just born one of her last litters. The day was passing quickly, and there was still neither a sign from StarClan or of any change in Hopekit's condition.

It was after the sun had set when the kit's sign of change came. Plumfur had put her kits to sleep and was supervising Heatherkit and Mothkit outside the nursery to distract them from the work on their sister. Flowerpetal's pretty eyes were glazed over with sorrow and weariness, and she lay as she had all day by her kit's side, stiffly staring at the wall of the cave. Darkness engulfed sight, but it took only moments for the cats' eyes to adjust. Suddenly, Hopekit took in a squeaking gasp of air and went into another seizure. Sunwhisker jumped and began trying to help the kit, but there was nothing she could do before the small form lay still as stone, eerily so. Flowerpetal watched anxiously for a sign of breathing, but there was none.

Hopekit had died.

٭٭٭

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join in the center of the camp for a Clan meeting!"

Rainbowfire's yowl echoed around the quiet clearing, but went right in and out Flowerpetal's ears. Hopekit had been taken out to where the leader sat, her fur groomed to a pale sheen and her tail and legs arranged so that you would guess the kit was only sleeping. Yet her corpse had an ominous chill to the touch, and nothing on her moved except for the occasional breeze that ruffled her fur gently, as if soothingly carressing her.

All different colored cats exited their dens to go to the meeting place, and Flowerpetal wasn't moved when shocked gasps and sympathetic faces were flashed her way. Nothing moved her, not even her two kits pressing up against her sides. Looking blankly around the gathering cats, the queen spotted her other litter, all senior apprentices, Meadowpaw, Juniperpaw, Emberpaw, and Sunpaw, huddled together and shaking with shock.

"As you all know, Hopekit, one of Flowerpetal's kits, had a rare mental illness that meant unreversable death. Last night she went through several seizures and had a stroke, sending her into a coma. Just moments ago, she had another seizure and died from it. All of this was too much for her little body to take. Tonight Flowerpetal and her kits will sit vigil, and tomorrow at sunrise will be her burial. We will celebrate her life, and what a beautiful kit she was—pretty and strong, just like her mother. May her spirit travel safely to StarClan."

Murmures of agreement and sorrow rippled across the gathered clan, then they all dispersed to their dens. But something was troubling Flowerpetal, and she spoke up, making everyone turn back around.

"What about Foxtail?" she meowed worriedly. "Shouldn't he be informed? Hopekit was his, too!"

Rainbowfire shook her head sadly. "No, he's too far away, and the journey would be way too risky. Plus, we cannot risk loosing any more warriors with all these twolegs about, and we need everyone we can get to hunt for prey."

Knowing aruguing with the she-cat would be futile, Flowerpetal plopped down beside her dead kit and rested her head in her paws, the soft tortoiseshell fur brushing her nose. What would happen now?

٭٭٭

Late the next night, a pretty tortoiseshell queen licked another dark-gray she-cat thankfully between the ears.

"I know I can trust you with them," she murmured, glancing at her four-month-old kits, curled up and sleeping in the nest beside the other cat.

"Are you sure about this?" Plumfur mewed. "It's really dangerous. You could get killed!"

"I'm positive. Foxtail has a right to know his kit died, and not just when he comes back. Besides, I need him right now anyway."

"But-"

"No, I've made up my mind. If Rainbowfire won't tell him, then I will."

**I _told_ you it was depressing! Well, I don't really have anything to say, so please R&R! that would be very kind of you. Just no flames please, but i accept constructive criticism. if you're reading this and not reviewing, please do! i just want to know who's reading, even if u don't like it. Thanks, i love yall! –Spiritwind**


	7. The Big Problem

**Sorry this took soo incredibly long, but here's chapter 5! I decided to make this one happier than the last so we could all cheer up a bit. Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors._

Chapter 5

Miakoda trotted alongside Foxtail as they made their way around the mile-long town. The oister shells that made the streets snapped uncomfortably under her delicate paws, but the she-cat kept plodding on, her eyes piercing everything for a sign of Avon. The girl had an idea where she might be, possibly kept close to her mother's side after her disappearance the other night. The worst possible thing that would happen would be if she was confined to the hotel she was staying in unless the rest of her family decided to go somewhere.

"She's not in the market or at any of the main shops," meowed Foxtail as they skirted around a croud of people, one or two of which gave them curious glances. "Should we check the hotel?"

"Yes, that's the last place she'll be."

"Mia, if she's there, we won't be able to get her out!"

"Well then, we'll just have to go in to her."

The pair reached Avon's small hotel, finding that there was a sign on the front door. Miakoda turned back in to a human, looked at the sign, then sighed, her shoulders drooping.

"I just so happens that pets aren't allowed inside."

"I'm not a pet!" Foxtail spat discustedly.

The girl hesitated.

"Good point!" And they walked in.

Mia thought they were going to be alright, when the man at the front desk stopped her.

"Ma'am, come here please!"

She frose, squeezing her eyes shut. "Oh, no, now look what you've done!"

"I didn't do anything! Just see what he has to say."

The girl approached the desk, Foxtail nearly brushing against her ancles he was so close.

"Yes, sir?"

"I'm sorry, but that cat has to go."

"Why?" she asked innoscently.

"The sign on the door clearly states that pets are not allowed here."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Well, I am terribly sorry. If I see someone with a pet in here, I'll tell them."

She turned to leave, but the man cleared his throat impatiently.

"Miss, that cat you have there is a pet."

"What cat?"

"That ginger one there!"

"Oh! Sir, he's not _my_ pet."

"Then who's is he?"

"A pretty lady's named Flowerpetal."

Foxtail hissed in annoyance and lashed out at Miakoda, claws unsheathed. The girl dodged, and she had to use all her self control to keep from laughing and keeping a straight face.

"Okay, what's your name?" demanded the man.

"Miakoda."

"Well, miss Miakoda, I don't appreciate your talking back to me. I'll ask you once more to take that cat out, or you'll have to leave as well."

"Fine, fine."

Mikoda walked toward the door with Foxtail at her heels. Once they were out the door, the cat spat in disgust.

"What does he think I am, some sort of rat?"

"Humans are stupid."

"You're human!"

Miakoda flinched at his words. They stung, but she didn't know why. "I'm not human. I'm a shape-shifter."

Foxtail dipped his head in understanding. "Very well. You're right. I apologize. Now, go get your friend."

The girl gave him a curt nod, then bounced back into the hotel. The man at the desk looked up, his dark eyes blending with his dark skin.

"Can I help you?"

"Do you know an Avon who's staying here with her family?"

"I think so. She's in room one twelve. Third floor. The stairs are down that hall," he replied, pointing with his finger at the bend leading from the lobby.

"Thank you very much, sir," Miakoda chimed, and she was gone in a wisk of auburn hair.

٭٭٭

It didn't take long for the girl to find her friend's room. It was near the end of the hallway, and its gold numbers shone brightly, attracting her. The door was a dark-ish green, and the handle was long and silver. Miakoda lifted the brass knocker at the top, just under the room number, and tapped gently twice. Just moments later, a normal sized, thin lady answered the door.

"Hello. Can I help you?"

_People sure do say that a lot around here_, Mia growled to herself. "Yes," she said aloud. "I would like to see Avon."

"Oh, you must be the girl she says she met just the other night. I'm sorry, but Avon has been disappointing me lately, so she's not allowed to go out alone. You'll have to find her later." The woman was about to close the door, but Miakoda thought quickly, stopping her.

"Um, why doesn't she just come onto the steps of the hotel?"

The woman, obviously Avon's mother, looked doubtful.

"I promise I won't let her go any farther, even if she mewls like a kit." _Oops_. Miakoda bit her lip. That was the wrong thing to say. A normal human wouldn't know what she was talking about. She'd think the girl was crazy! But to her relief, Avon's mother laughed lightly, a warm smile spreading across her face.

"Very well," she chuckled. "I'll tell her to meet you down there."

Miakoda dipped her head. "Thank you so much, miss."

She laughed again. "Please, call me Mrs. Johnson."

"Thank you Mrs. Johnson."

Avon's mother closed the door gently behind her as she called for her daughter. Miakoda dashed down the hall to the stairs, passing only the few other doors in the hall. She bounded down the steps three at a time, reaching the bottom floor in record speed. She needed to tell Foxtail to hurry and get Adahi so she could tell them the news about the forest.

Not bothering to say anything to the man at the desk, the girl flew through the doors to the hotel and out into the slightly chilly afternoon air.

"Foxtail!" she called. The cat was no where to be seen. "Foxtail, where are you?"

And annoyed grumble sounded from under the stairs leading up to the hotel, where Miakoda looked down to see a dusty ginger tom appear.

"What is it now?"

"I need you to get Adahi. Avon's on her way here. Hurry!" she yowled after him, watching his white-tipped tail disappear around the side of the hotel. She looked around to see a few people giving her weird looks, and she realized they had no idea what she was doing while speaking to Foxtail. She could feel her face burning as it turned bright red, and she ducked shyly back into the hotel.

It took a couple minutes for Avon to show up in the lobby, and Miakoda decided it wouldn't hurt to stay inside while they waited. The girls chatted for a bit, about little things only girls would have the patience to describe.

"So I was invited to this party once," Avon started, "and the girl who had invited me wasn't the best of friends, but I wanted to hang out with the rest of my group, who happened to be invited too. I was really excited to hang out with all the 'cool' people in my grade at school, but then the girl called me and said the party was cancelled. Not really caring much, I went on with life. That was until I went to soccer practice—wait, you do know what soccer is, don't you?"

"Yes, I didn't forget _everything_," Miakoda snorted, not rudely though.

"Well, anyway, so I was at soccer practice, and one of the girls said she had to leave early for the party. And I was like, 'What? She cancelled the party,' and the other girl was like, 'No, she didn't.' So, I didn't like that 'friend' anymore. I hate the people in my grade." Avon sighed, exasperated.

Miakoda liked Avon in the sence that she reminded her of herself. She was spirited when needed, a hoper and a dreamer, and she didn't like people who got on her nerves or made fun of people, _Or things_, Mia thought, that were helpless. She also didn't think her place in the world was with other humans. Her heart called her to the forest, but she was never able to carry out a plan of running away. She felt too bad for making her family upset, and she knew she would miss them all too much. Miakoda knew that if her parents hadn't died, she wouldn't have been able to leave.

_And that's exactly why they died_, she thought grimly. She was suddenly reminded of Scratch, the Omega in the Tribe. She was a lot like that, but in a more open way.

The feral girl was in the middle of saying, "I know what you mean," when the doors burst open and Adahi came inside, panting from a quick run to the hotel.

"Did I miss anything?" he gasped, bending over to put all his weight on his hands, which were placed just above his knees.

Miakoda grinned. "Yes, the whole thing. Why are you humans so slow?" _Uh oh_. She'd forgotten the man at the desk was there, but was relieved to see her comment only received an interested glance.

"Oh, shut up, Waneta. I would give anything to be like you."

The girl rased her eyebrows. "_Any_thing?"

There was an awkward silence which an annoyed meow from Foxtail broke.

"Oh, right, we should go out to talk now." Miakoda jumped to her feet, then whisked out the door in the blink of an eye.

"So, what's the problem in your forest?"

"Humans and kutzu."

"That's it?" Avon pressed, cocking her head in such a fasion that Mia was reminded of the wolves. "Can't you take care of it yourselves?"

A twinge of annoyance pricked at the shape-shifter's mind. "Do you think we haven't tried?" she growled, making Avon flinch.

"Sorry. Maybe you should explain it more?" she suggested.

Mia nodded. "We can't seem to get rid of either the vine or your people. The evasive plant just won't go away, and it's spreading, choking all the trees to death, causing our prey to move elsewhere. What's worse, the humans are planning to cut down the forest to build a road. We can't let them do that! We'll be without a home, if there is any left once we get rid of the kutzu. I've tried negociating with one of the workers, but they just told me to go home and to get some clothes. They wouldn't even listen!"

Adahi bit his lip. "I don't think they would have been able to if they were staring at you in the nude."

Miakoda landed a good-natured punch on his shoulder. Then Avon piped up.

"Actually, that sounds like a typical adult to me. They don't think we can do anything, or that we know anything!"

Adahi shrugged, pretending to nurse a bruised shoulder. "She's right." He flipped his shaggy brown hair out of his face with the toss of his head, making Mia smile shyly and giving her a feeling she had never felt before. It was only then that she noticed how handsome he was. He stood at about five feet and ten inches with a slim, yet not bony figure. He looked quite muscular, actually. He had a few light freckles on a nicely shaped nose placed neatly in the center of a pretty face with the prettiest hazel eyes the feral girl had ever seen. Realizing that she was staring, Miakoda shook her head to clear it, then offered her opinion.

"I agree, but whether it's their attitude or not, it's not going to help save the Clan and the Tribe by saying so. We have to get an adult we can trust with this information to help convince those workers. Do either of you have any ideas?"

Both of her friends shook their heads solemnly.

"Well, I think I do. Rosie's a pretty nice lady, though she can get a little controling. I think that if I find the right moment, I'll be able to get her onto our side. It'll take time though, and I can't afford that. I want to know if you guys think I can show her my true identity."

There was a long pause, then Avon spoke up, her brown eyes full of a youth's wisdom. "I think you should try to tell her the story as soon as possible, and if she doesn't believe you you should show her that you're Waneta."

Miakoda dipped her head. "Good advice. Adahi, what do you think?"

"I think that's good."

"Then it's decided. I'll make my first attempt tonight."

**Oo, how will it go? I decided to put a little of my own annoyances in this story, like the evasive plants no one's doing anything about and the ICC, even if it's not the same road as this. Please R&R!! I kow for a fact that there are more people reading my story than are reviewing. –Spiritwind**


	8. A Long Journey

**Hey, yall! This is a LOONG chappie. I don't really have anything to say, so enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors._

Chapter 6

Sunwhisker lay on her side in her nest, staring blankly at the dusty ground in front of her, when she heard a muffled grunt from outside her den. Rising slowly to her paws, she padded drearily out into a stream of sunlight filtering in to the medicine cat den from the rising sun. When she looked up to see who the injured cat was, she jumped. Acornclaw was limping in on three paws, the fourth tucked to his chest.

"Hey," he grunted painfully. Then, grinning slightly, added, "Got any herbs lying around?"

Sunwhisker grinned, her weary depressed feeling gone. "What happened to you?"

"Darn thorns covering the nursery. I was visiting Rainbowfire with the kits. They're doing so well!"

Happiness evaporating as quickly as it had appeared, Sunwhisker forced her smile to stay put. "Oh, that's wonderful!" But it was too hard, and when she returned from her den with some cobwebs and marigold, Acornclaw noticed for the first time, at least voiced for the first time, that she didn't look herself.

"Are you okay? You've seemed down these past moons."

The medicine cat clenched her teeth, forcing herself to smile again. "No, I'm fine."

The brown tom's good front paw shifted to rest on top of Sunwhisker's, which was applying cobwebs, telling her to stop.

"You can't fool me. There's something wrong. What is it?"

Sunwhisker just stared into his concerned eyes for what seemed like a lifetime. She liked him like this. She liked it when he felt so close to her, when he _cared_. She knew now that everything he'd put on since their apprenticeship was just a mask that he put on in front of the Clan so they wouldn't think anything was going on between them. The golden she-cat was finally able to give him a real soft smile.

"Nothing you didn't just fix."

Acornclaw looked confused for a moment, then a faint glimmer of realization flickered across his shining brown eyes. He removed his paw from hers, letting the medicine cat resume her work. When she told him he could go, the tom turned to her just before he left to go back to the nursery.

"Just know, Sunwhisker, if you ever need anything, I'm here for you."

The she-cat nodded once, and Acornclaw left to return to his kits.

_His kits._

For once in her life, Sunwhisker felt complete jealousy for another cat. Rainbowfire had the life she'd always dreamed of. She was leader, she had kits, and she had Acornclaw. What did the golden cat have?

She had the rank she'd wanted her whole life. To be a medicine cat was all she had ever though of. Until…until she met Acornclaw.

☼☼☼☼☼

"Why don't we go on a hunt, just for fun?"

Snow had just shaken dirt and moss out of her coat when Shadow suggested this. Rose was rising from her temporary nest not a tail length away. Today the group should reach the clearing in which the Rebels lived. Excitement flared up deep within the white she-wolf, and she nodded eagerly.

"We could bring what we catch to the Rebels as a gift!"

"Good idea." Rose began grooming her flanks before rising to join her sister and friend. "I've scented so much deer lately, so it shouldn't be a hard catch."

The chestnut wolf was right. In just a few moments, the wolves caught a strong whiff of game from a recently trampled deer path. The three split up in order to surround the herd, spotting a weak yearling closer to the back. As if on a silent signal, the wolves leapt out of their hiding, scaring the rest of the deer into a stampede. Chasing their prey, the group nipped at its legs and haunches and, females being the better hunters, Rose managed to get a hold on its back.

Her weight bringing the young buck down, Shadow raced to its front to bite down on the deer's vulnerable neck. Snow tried her best to spot Rose in case the prey kicked out at her and she had to save her sister's life. They were lucky, and Shadow held on a bit longer after the deer's last breath to make sure it was dead.

"Whoo!" he huffed after letting go. "He was putting up quite a fight."

"Why don't we carry this to the nearest stream so you guys can wash off?" Snow looked the bloody wolves up and down, wrinkling her nose. "You reek terribly!"

٭٭٭

It didn't take long for the wolves to be off again, dragging the dead deer with them. The sun was high in the sky by the time they reached the Rebels' territory, and the group stopped for a short drink from a small creek. Shadow sidled up to Snow and began to lap the water.

"You should be more careful," he growled between licks. "Though you've just conceived, I think you should do some of the less dangerous stuff with hunting."

Snow stopped drinking to look at him fully, her face soft and kind. "How do we know for certain that I'm pregnant? I might be unable to have pups, like Cloud told everyone when I was younger." Seeing that Shadow still wasn't convinced she added, "Don't worry about me. I promise I'll be rational with this." She licked him on the muzzle, then rose from her crouching position to pick up the deer again. The other wolves followed her lead, and soon they could see the entrance to the Rebels' camp.

Snow dropped the buck's neck so she could call into the clearing. "Tess? You there?"

Cort answered, coming to greet his friends with shining eyes and a wagging tail. "It's nice to see you!" Then his eyes fell on the fresh kill. "I see you've caught something?"

"For you," Rose yipped, dropping the rest of the game with Shadow.

"Well, how very kind of you!" The corgy's eyes narrowed. "I don't suppose you caught it in our territory?"

Shadow shook his head. "No, we wouldn't steal your prey, or just catch it for you and call it a gift. It would be yours anyway."

Cloe, a white and brown husky, came to join Cort, touching noses with each of the wolves in greeting. "We wouldn't be able to catch a _deer_! We prefer rabbits and birds."

"Easier prey," Cort agreed. "Not so dangerous either."

Rose shrugged. "I guess so."

"Anyway, what did you come for?"

Snow stepped forward. "We're going after Foxtail and Mia. This is just a rest stop."

"Ah," Cort nodded. "Well, I'll tell Tess you're here. She's our leader."

"Not alpha?" Shadow cocked his head questioningly.

"No. She doesn't have as much power. We take votes on propositions she has and stuff. Nothing fancy."

"Why didn't she come to greet us?" Snow asked.

"She's in the nursery," growled Cloe happily. "Bekky, too!"

"_Bekky_?" Rose barked in surprise. Out of all the dogs, that energetic boston terrier would be the least likely in Snow's mind to have pups.

Cort seemed to be visibly glowing with pride. "She hasn't had her litter yet, but she will."

"I had a litter around seven moons ago. They're apprentices now, three of them." Cloe raised her head happily. "They're beautiful pups who look just like their father."

"And who would that be?" Shadow prompted, suddenly looking excited. Snow could guess why.

The husky colored slightly under her fur. "Buddy."

"Congratulations!"

"Guess what?"

"Hmm?" The wolves turned to face Cloe fully.

"Cort here's the deputy. Tess thought he would make a great leader."

"That's wonderful!"

The corgy muttered his thanks, then coughed, changing the subject. "Well, are we just going to stand here gossiping all day? Let's get you settled in."

٭٭٭

Just after temporary nests were made, Snow, Shadow, and Rose went to see Bekky and Tess. Buddy and Spike had their apprentices out training, bringing Bekky's along since she was unable to mentor. The nursery was on the far side of the camp from the entrance, and it was constructed from a bramble bush with large, curving branches that swept the grassy surface of the clearing. There were a few holes in the top so the mothers could bask in sunlight without leaving their pups, but mostly there was complete shelter inside.

Just inside the bush was Bekky's nest, lined with the softest moss the dogs could find, and not far off, behind a few branches, was Tess. The boston terrier looked much the same, only bigger and more mature. Her belly was swolen to twice its normal size with the weight of the pups she was carrying, and Snow guessed she would have them any moment. The dog seemed to ignore this, however, because she jumped up from her nest when the group entered, stubby tail wagging wildly.

"Hey! What're you guys doing here? I heard you call in for Tess, but I wasn't sure who it was."

Snow growled in amusement as she touched noses with her friend.

"We're just stopping by on our way to follow Miakoda."

"Miakoda?"

Snow was confused for a moment, then remembered that she must not have heard that the girl's name was changed yet again. The dogs barely even knew her as Hawkshadow, Mia's warrior name.

"Hawkpaw, or Hawkshadow, if you remember that," Shadow explained.

"Oh, right! I think she told us that when she visited."

Rose nodded, then jerked her head at Bekky's swolen belly. "Shouldn't you lie down?"

"I'm fine!" the dog insisted, but lowered herself slowly and carefuly back into her nest. Cort padded over to help her get settled.

"Where's Tess?" Snow wondered aloud, looking around the bush. The border collie was blocked from view by a screen of thorns, but muffled squeals gave away her hiding place. Hurrying around to the back of the nursery, Snow sighed with wonder at the pups who appeared before her, yipping and sqealing pitifuly. Shadow came to stand beside, her, and the mates met eyes, then quickly looked away, back at the litter.

"Welcome," Tess growled. Her wise brown eyes shone happily. "I apologize for not being able to greet you at the entrance."

"No problem. We knew why right away. Cloe couldn't help telling us about your pups." Rose grinned, then added, "Or her own."

Tess huffed in gentle laughter. "I didn't think she would."

"What are their names?" Snow gruffed, pointing her nose at the pups. There were two of them, one just like Tess but with shorter fur, the other one long furred, black with a white chest and belly and brown ears.

"This one's Dove, the female, and the mix is Starling, the male."

"Beautiful names," Snow commented softly. "Both after birds."

"Well, we named Dove after the bird because that's what Spike used to call me, back when we were traveling. Since she looked so much like me, we decided it would be a sweet name. Starling was just nice sounding, and we thought it would be cute if the pups had matching names."

"It's perfect for them." Shadow was nodding, his eyes half closed. Snow suddenly got a fluttery feeling in her gut, and she had to buckle her legs to keep herself from swooning.

"You should rest," Rose muttered, seeing how Tess' eyelids drooped wearily and the sparkling orbs were bleary with exhaustion. The border collie had just closed her eyes and almost fallen over, shaking her head to wake herself up. She blinked in gratitude and assent.

"You can stay as long as you'd like."

"Just until we're rested," Rose replied, shaking her shaggy fur and scattering her shedding coat.

"Then you should now, as you seem to have a long way to go if you want to catch up."

The three wolves nodded in agreement, then left the two she-dogs in peace. Snow was just about to enter their temporary den when she saw something glinting in the sunlight at the edge of the clearing. Looking over, she could have sworn she saw a pair of glinting amber eyes from the shadows of a bush, but when she blinked, they were gone.

"Something wrong?" growled Shadow behind her.

Snow shook her head. "Nothing. I'm just kind of tired, I guess." _Should I tell him?_ she wondered. _No, he would only get worried, and I was probably imagining things_. But as the white she-wolf curled up to sleep beside her mate, she could not shake off the feeling that they were being followed on this journey.

☼☼☼☼☼

Flowerpetal was making good progress on her travel to find Foxtail, especially for a cat who had just borne kits a few moons before. The forest was kind of spooky and forboding when she was alone amidst the evasive plants that were spreading, choking the trees they climed to death. There were screens of the vine everywhere, and the only good thing about them was that the queen's fur blended perfectly with them and they provided good shelter.

The cat hadn't been gone long when she picked up the scent of something familiar, closer to WolfTribe territory. Her eyes widened with fear when she realized what it was.

_Giants!_

Darting for cover, Flowerpetal squeezed under a low tangle of kutzu just as a pair of the weird-looking creatures emerged. She knew they would not see her, but her fur bristled nervously and she crouched low to the ground, ready to bolt if she was approached.

The Giants carried shiny cylinders in their hands with blue and red tops. One stopped at a tree and took a red-topped thing and shook it, making a clicking noise. Then he removed the top, revealing a small white cylinder instead. Pressing down on it, the shiny thing emitted a blue mist that stained the tree and carried the most choking, acrid stench Flowerpetal had ever been exposed to. She had to clench her teeth and bury her face into her shoulder to stop from hacking. The Giant left its tree and moved on to the next one, leaving a blue ex on the trunk. The she-cat was praying with all her might that they would leave soon, but they kept spraying the trees. Flowerpetal knew prey would not stay around where this stench was lingering, making the reason why the Clan was quickly losing food.

_Foxdung!_ the queen cursed silently. One of the Giants was aproaching her tree, bringing a red cylinder with him, cap already open. Flowerpetal pressed herself as much as she could to the leafy ground, flattening her ears and curling her tail around her body. The Giant's tall figure blocked the sun, casting a shadow over the cat that she hoped would provide her cover.

The creature shook the can, then sprayed the staining red mist right above the kutzu that had started climbing up the tree. It muttered something when not very much came out, tried again after shaking the cylinder more, then threw the shiny thing to the side, bringing out a new one and spraying its mist on the tree instead. This time the stuff was too much for Flowerpetal to take, and she started coughing hysterically, unable to supress it. Her eyes stung painfuly, and she squeezed them shut, making them tear out the poisonous mist. When her vision cleared, the Giant was a pace back, the light was on her, and it was looking right down at her small figure. Yowling in terror, the queen fled for her life, not stoping to look back, running right into WolfTribe terrirory without a second thought.

٭٭٭

Flowerpetal was still choking a little when she picked up the trail of a group of wolves. She was no where near the Tribe's camp, but she could tell a few of the animals had slept somewhere close by. The sun had set a while before, and the moon was beginning to do so as well, so she decided it would be nice if they had already found a good spot for her to sleep. She set off in the direction of the wolves' scent, and found the small hollow not long after. There were still three nests where the wolves would have been, and the cat was surprised to see how fresh their scents were. Deciding to follow their trail in the morning, Flowerpetal curled up in the closest still-warm moss and fell into a deep sleep instantly.

When the she-cat woke, the sun had barely risen above the tree line, and the scent of the wolves was just slipping away. She stood and shook, followed by a quick grooming, then set out after the group. She had identified one of the wolves' scents. Snow, Mia's good friend, was definetaly there, and Flowerpetal had almost no doubt that she was following the girl and Foxtail too.

The queen was traveling as fast as she could, mostly jogging, though going into a run at times. The chill morning air had woken her up, and the scent of the wolves was getting steadily stronger. The sun was rising fast and it was past sunhigh when Flowerpetal found a few spatters of blood and a flattened area right beside the border between their territory and the Rebels'. She guessed the wolves had gone hunting not long ago, and by the barely-begun drying of the blood, it could not have been more than a star's shift of time. Finding more energy in this hope that she was catching up, Flowerpetal followed the scent trail into unfamiliar territory, suddenly becoming wary, though she knew she was in no danger.

The group's scent was becoming rapidly stronger, as they were weighed down by their prey. The she-cat had to stop short when she spotted the wolves rising to leave a small stream and lift their buck again to carry on to the Rebels' camp. Flowerpetal knew that the wolves would send her home to take care of her kits, so she had to stay as hidden from them as possible, at least for now, when they were only a day's travel from home. Making sure she was downwind, the she-cat carried on following the wolves as quietly and stealthily as possible, her belly fur almost brushing the ground.

Mostly she stuck to the shadows, but it was hard to keep her attention on the scent trail, stay alert for other creatures around the forest, and travel undetected through alien territory all at the same time. She had let the group carry a bit out of sight so she could be less wary, but it was still difficult to keep up. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she caught up again and stopped under a bush. The wolves were talking to two of the dogs, and then they went into the camp, dragging the buck behind them. Flowerpetal followed to the edge of the clearing, then peered in, watching what was going on to try and see if they were coming out again. Just in case, the small tortoiseshell crept to the side of the camp by a large den, where there were no entrances near by.

After disappearing into the den for a few whiskers of time, the wolves and Cort traveled to a bramble bush, where they stayed for a good portion of the sun's cycle. Flowerpetal was about to doze off when they emerged again, Rose, Snow's sister, in front, then the white she-wolf, followed by Shadow, the male who seemed he would be Snow's mate in no time. They padded slowly across the clearing to the den by Flowerpetal's hiding place, and she crouched lower to the ground to stay out of sight. Rose entered the den, and Snow was about to, but she stopped when the she-cat fidgeted impatiently. The tortoiseshell's breath caught in her throat when the she-wolf looked back at the bush where she was hiding, and they met eyes for a moment, until Flowerpetal had another rude awakening. She spun around silently, eyes wide, every hair on her pelt bristling.

"What're _you_ doing here?"

**Ooo, Flowerpetal's in trouble! I wanted to bring the dogs back into the story, at least for a minute. I never really talked about what happened to them in the other book…oops… anyway, I hope you liked it! Poor Sunwhisker… I'm still thinking about what to do with her and Acornclaw. If anyone has any ideas, they would be welcome! R&R, please! thanks to those who did when I asked last time. it would be great if you could do it again! -Spiritwind**


	9. An Old Enemy

**Here's the next chappie! I hope you like. Did this take long? sorry if it did. It's not the longest, but it's not the shortest either. enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I hate these stupid things. Look, I OWN WARRIORS! so sue me.BP_

Chapter 7

Miakoda and Foxtail explored Williamsburg until near sunset, trying to kill time until they would tell Rosie about the forest, their true home. Adahi had come along, while Avon had to go back up to her hotel room so her mother wouldn't get worried. The time seemed like it was dragging along, and a few times Foxtail complained that they should do it earlier.

"We can't," Mia had growled to him. "If we do it at night, and if Rosie opposes, she won't have time to talk to other adults about it until the next day, and by then we'll have had time to run."

"I suppose you're right, but I just wish the sun would set already!" the tom hissed in annoyance.

Adahi just paced patiently along, giving away only a prick of interest in his poker face. Normally Mia would be able to look into someone's eyes and see what they felt, but with him she was blocked by an invisible shield. She guessed that this had been built up by the boy over the years with his father, and that he didn't show emotion to anyone, especially him. But for some reason, Miakoda wished that she could break through that wall and have him trust her enough to show how he felt. She wanted to know more about him, and his secrecy was surprisingly attractive.

Feeling stupid for thinking about a human this way, Mia colored and hid her face from the boy. Why was this happening? She'd never liked anyone before. Her thoughts were interrupted by a yell from behind the trio.

"Adriane? Is that you?"

The voice was unrecognizable, and they all turned around. It took the shape-shifter a while to see who it was even after she saw the girl.

"Oh, no," she muttered, squeezing her eyes shut.

"What is it?" Adahi questioned, bending over to look at the girl's face.

"It's _her_."

"Who?"

"It _is _you!" The stranger was now running over to them, and embracing Miakoda. She inwardly shivered at the girl's touch, and didn't return the grasp. The other girl didn't seem bothered, however, because she kept her hug firmly in place. When she finally let go, she was beaming. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"And you would care, why?" Miakoda grumbled.

The stranger was still grinning. "Ah, still the same, aren't you, wolfy?" She giggled. "It's me, Brittany, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Mia stated sarcastically.

"So, where've you been all these years? You haven't come to school for quite some time. No one was able to find you, and they said your house had been, like, burned down. Where do you live?"

"Oh, I get around," she replied bluntly. Of all people, Brittany could not know her secret. The barbie-looking blonde mousebrain was the biggest mouth Mia had ever known, being slutty around any boy she met, and her tactics usually worked. The girl had never been nice to the shape-shifter, but now she was acting like they had always been best friends.

Brittany's eyes flicked toward Foxtail, who sniffed her and snorted disdainfully, then rested on Adahi.

_Oh, StarClan no!_

"Who's this?" the girl cooed hypothetically, putting on a flirty expression and easing her way toward the boy. "A friend of yours?"

By now Mia's blood was boiling, and she glared at the girl as she growled, "Yes." But it wouldn't have made a difference. Both the humans weren't listening, and to the feral girl's dismay, Adahi was looking completely obsorbed in Brittany's cold blue eyes.

_She made all the girls at school hate me so I didn't have any friends, and now she's taking Adahi away? I hate her. I hate her with all my heart,_ Mia cursed silently as she watched the two flirt. She would have to interfere! _No_. Then he'd know she had feelings for him….

Foxtail hissed in annoyance, making Brittany jump away from Adahi. The tom snarled up at her with anger blazing in his glittering emerald eyes, his ginger tail lashing.

"Is this cat yours?" the barbie asked, her voice shaking, trying to take the attention away from her fear.

"You could say that," Mia sneered. She glanced at Adahi, who was still looking at the blonde girl. Unnerved and feeling uncared for by anyone but Foxtail, she added, "I think the cat and I should be going. See you later." Her voice was flat, and when she looked at Adahi, she was glad to see he had stopped staring at Brittany to look at her, but she was still unable to tell what he was thinking.

The cat and the girl turned a corner into an alley, where Mia transformed into a cat. Foxtail's tail lashed from side to side, and his unsheathed claws raked the ground.

"I'll get that tramp and her little puppet, too."

Mia laid her tail on her friend's shoulders. "Please, don't. It's his dicision what he does."

Foxtail stared out of the alley at the two humans, who were still standing together. "But she's got him under a spell!"

The shape-shifter sighed. "Can we go spy on them? I feel kind of bad, but I know you're right."

"He knows what you look like," Foxtail mewed cautiously, turning his green eyes up to meet Mia's. "And what I look like."

"Then we'll keep to the shadows." She looked up at the sun, which was beginning to set beyond the tree line. "We have time yet."

"Very well, Ayasha. But if we get caught, he probably will never trust us again."

"I know," she sighed again, "But I can't let Brittany do this!"

"By the way," Foxtail hissed, a hint of mischief entering his voice, "She has quite an ugly name."

"It speaks of venom," Miakoda agreed, but not with any ammusement.

Slipping around the corner of the den they were next to, the cats hid in a bush nearby. Neither of the humans could see them, so they were quite safe there. They were just close enough to hear what the two were saying.

"So, do you like Adriane?"

Adahi paused, probably deciding whether to say the girl's name wasn't Adriane anymore or not. Mia squeezed her eyes shut, praying to StarClan that he wouldn't say anything about it.

"She's my friend, yes," he replied finally. The shape-shifter let out the air she didn't know she'd been holding. Thank the Ancestors he was smart!

"Close?" pressed Brittany, edging closer to the boy and displaying her curves. The cats had to clench their teeth from wretching.

"Well, we just met a couple days ago, but I think we are pretty close for that." Adahi's eyes were traveling over the girl's features, but even then his eyes were unreadable.

"Has she done anything yet?"

"What do you mean?"

Brittany giggled. "She obviously likes you! Haven't you noticed?"

Mia almost screeched in anger, and had to claw the ground furiously to get her building rage out.

"What?" Adahi looked dumbstruck.

The girl laughed, all the couple pounds of jewelry on her jingling. "Boys are so oblivious. Of _course_ she likes you. Couldn't you see it in her face?"

Now Miakoda knew Brittany didn't actually know that she liked him. Her face was unreadable, and if it had any emotion on it, it would have been annoyance.

"No, I couldn't." Adahi's expression had gone unreadable again, and Miakoda wished it hadn't. If he could show _any_ emotion at all, she might be able to see if he felt the same about her.

"Do you like her back?" Brittany asked, curiosity suddenly flaring up in her blue eyes.

Adahi paused, and Mia held her breath. She could feel every hair on her pelt prickle with anxiety, and her face burned all over her nose and cheeks. The boy seemed slightly confused, as if he'd never thought about it before.

"Why would I tell you the answer to that?"

"Well," Brittany cooed, pressing up against him, "would you tell her if you had feelings for me?"

Adahi didn't know what to do. He stood still for a moment, looking into the girl's eyes. Fury feuled Mia's blood, and she knew if nothing happened soon, her blood would boil over.

"Yes, I would," he said, unsure, standing so stiffly he could have been a statue.

"Even though she likes you?"

"Especially because of that."

Now Brittany was confused. "Oh. Well, _do_ you have feelings for me?"

Something flashed over Adahi's pretty eyes, but Mia wasn't sure what. "Yes."

Mia's heart sank so low she thought she would melt. Brittany had already won him over, and there was nothing she could do about it now. Collapsing onto her side, the shape-shifter struggled to hold back her tears. Foxtail bent over her to comfortingly lick her shoulder, but they were both listening intently when the girl spoke up again.

"So, do you wanna go do something with me tonight?" she asked, nearly purring.

When Adahi spoke again, his voice was hard and regecting. "Wait. I never said what I feel for you."

Brittany paused, once again confused. "But you don't need to say anything. I know what you mean when—"

"No, you don't. What I feel for you is not something you think I mean when I said it before." He paused, then went on, "I feel that you're a slut, and you shouldn't go around stealing boys from other girls just because you can, or because you think they're good-looking."

Mia froze, then scrambled to her paws to see what was going on. Brittany was still clinging to Adahi's arm, but he pushed her away.

"You are too young for me."

"But Adriane's the same age as I am!" Brittany cried, looking like she was about to cry.

"This is probably the first boy who's rejected her," Foxtail hissed aside to Mia, but she was barely listening.

"I don't mean it literally. She's a lot more mature than you are about relationships, and about life in general. She's a better person than you will ever be, and even if you were at her maturity level, I wouldn't like you if you were the same person as you are."

Brittany took a step back, tears filling her eyes. "But I _love_ you!"

Adahi snorted. "Who're you kidding? Go find some other guy to fool around with. You won't be getting me any time soon."

The girl seemed to recover herself, and she straightened, clearing her throat. "Then does that mean you like Adriane?"

"Just because I'm not jumping at you doesn't mean I like her. Now go away, and leave me alone."

Brittany turned and fled for the marketplace, where her parents were probably shopping. Miakoda couldn't do a thing for a moment, as she watched Adahi stare after the girl, then look away to stare, confused, at the ground.

"I'll be right back," Foxtail mewed, barely able to speak himself he was so proud of the boy. Padding out from the cover of the bush, the tom joined the boy, nosing his leg to get his attention. At the sudden cold touch, Adahi jumped, then looked down at the cat.

"You saw the whole thing, didn't you?" the boy murmured. Foxtail tried his best to nod, then blinked as if to say, "It's okay."

"Where's Mia? I've noticed you're hardly without her. Did she see the whole thing?"

Foxtail paused, not sure whether to tell him, but the she-cat emerged from the bush, beckoning with her tail for the two to follow her to the alley they had been in before. Not waiting to see if they would follow, Mia slipped into the space and changed back into a human, then turning to face the males.

"So, I could tell you were lying," she began.

"What?" the others gasped, astonished, though the girl was the only one who could understand them both.

"Your eyes. They betrayed feeling, to scare her away. Your eyes never say anything if you really feel."

Adahi's eyes met hers, then he looked away. The feral girl, with practiced ease, still kept her eyes on him, burning her gaze into his face so he was forced to look at her again. His eyes were filled with a dim pain, but it was unexplainable as ever.

"I'm right, aren't I?" she pressed. The boy nodded, but said nothing. "Why?" she asked bluntly.

Adahi didn't say anything for a while, and the light dimmed on the town as the visitors dispersed back to their cars and the village people to their homes. The first stars appeared on the sky, and, against her will, Miakoda became impatient. Still, though, she held her peace.

"I don't know," Adahi replied, looking at the ground. "There was just something about her…"

"You were afraid," Mia finished for him, nodding in understanding.

"Yes," he said, bringing his eyes back up to meet her's. Then he blinked, and his pretty orbs clouded with confusion. "Mia, she—"

"Don't listen to what she told you about me. She said I like you only to drive you away from me, or to find out if you liked me back."

Adahi uttered a dry cough. "So… _do_ you like me?"

Mia clenched her teeth, thanking StarClan that it was dark out and he couldn't see her blushing. Never a good liar, Mia wondered what to do.

"Yes," she managed to choke out. "As a friend, nothing more."

_Nothing more_. She was trying to convince him as much as she was herself. _Just as a friend, nothing more._

Adahi gave one jerky nod. "Right. I didn't think so." But his eyes had grown harder than Miakoda had ever seen them, and she wondered even more what he was thinking. Feeling her own pain now that he didn't trust her, she said her good-bye and jogged off toward Rosie's house.

_He doesn't like me,_ she tried to tell herself. _I could see it in his eyes._ But she hadn't, and she knew that. _It doesn't matter if he likes me or not. We're only friends, nothing more._

_Nothing more._

**Aww, so sad! Sorry I didn't get to the explaining to Rosie thing yet, but that'll be next chapter. I was going to do it on this one, but I changed my mind. Sooo… what will Adahi do? does he really not like Brittany, or was he just taken by surprise, like Mia said? find out! I'm warning you though… it may not be pretty. –Spiritwind**

**btw: thanks for the idea of someone Miakoda already knew coming in, BlindSeer!**


	10. Confessions

**AAH! I'm SOOOOOO SORRY I haven't updated! really, I am! ug, bad spiritwind, bad! teehee. sorry. I've had time management issues. sorry this chapter isn't too long, but I wrote it all today, go me! hope you enjoy:D**

_Disclaimer: Why on EARTH would I have Warriors characters pop up randomly in this? oh, well, I don't own Warriors (duh)._

Chapter 8

It seemed like no time had passed as Miakoda was drowning in her own thoughts. She was finally ascending the steps to Rosie's house, and, checking the lights inside, it looked like the generous woman was out. It was starting to get cold outside, and the sky was almost completely dark now. Only the faintest fringe of light was visible through the trees of the wood nearby. When the girl began to shiver, she decided it would be safe to transform right there on the porch. In no time at all, the human was a shimmering cat, matching the night sky.

"That was risky," growled Foxtail, narrowing his eyes at Miakoda. "Anyone could have seen you."

"I don't think anyone's around tonight," the she-cat replied. "None of the lights are on, and it's early for them to be sleeping. Perhaps there's a meeting or something."

"Maybe," Foxtail mused, tilting his head to one side slightly. "Are you okay?"

Mia flinched. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

The ginger tom narrowed his eyes again, which were glinting ominously in the gathering moonlight. "Why are you lieing to me?"

The girl turned her head away from her friend, lowering her glowing silver-gold eyes to the ground. She felt guilty as ever for not telling him the truth, but she was afraid that he would not understand, as he was so straightforward.

"I can't tell you the truth," she mewed almost silently. "I can't tell anyone. It'd be a burden."

"I don't mind burdens, as long as my knowing will help you."

"It's stupid. Just forget about it."

"How can I?"

"Just forget it, okay?" Miakoda hissed, flaring up at Foxtail and taking out all her confusion on him.

"Don't hiss at me, I'm trying to help you!" Foxtail spat, and the girl could see a faint glimmer of hurt in his emerald eyes. It only made her angrier.

"I don't want any help! I don't need any!"

"Yes you do, I've seen you like this before, when you were worried about other things like your parents!"

Boiling with fury, Mia's eyes burned a deep gold. She reared up on her hind legs, and with a yowl struck out at Foxtail's face with unsheathed claws. He barely dodged out of the way in time. "Don't use that against me! I have enough to think about already! I regret telling you anything, you just blackmail me with all the bad things that happen to me in life! Everyone's against me! Everyone! You, Adahi, Cloud, my parents, everyone!" By now the she-cat's voice had grown into a shriek that echoed around the empty houses.

"Mia, stop!" Foxtail meowed, leaping on top of the screaming girl. "Stop!" His voice wasn't angry or commanding, but concerned.

"I hate you, I hate you!" she cried, batting at her attacker, but now she had resolved herself to keeping her claws safely sheathed, and she was too weak with sorrow to fight back. Finally, she sagged into a shaking pile of fur.

"Calm down, it's okay," Foxtail mewed, rasping his tongue gently over Mia's ears. It was only then that the girl realized she had been crying, and she huddled closer to the ginger tom, letting her tears soak into his fur.

"I'm sorry," she murmured after she had regained control of herself.

"It's okay," Foxtail repeated. "Everything will be okay, I promise."

"I cried a lot," Mia remarked, purring as she gazed up into her friend's eyes. The tom purred in return.

"Yeah, you did. I'm sorry for bringing up your parents."

"That's alright. I was being mousebrained."

"Yup, you were," Foxtail mewed, a glint of mischief flashing across his eyes. Mia narrowed her eyes to slits and cuffed him playfully over the head, but they both purred in amusement at their fight.

٭٭٭

Miakoda had had time to wash her face and turn back into a human just before Rosie returned to the house.

"Goodness, you must be freezing! Why didn't you go inside?" the woman scolded, not unkindly.

"The door's locked," the girl replied.

"Oh." Rosie's face took on a surprised look that quickly disappeared as she hurried to open the door. Inside the white house it was a bit warmer, but it still wasn't enough to be called completely comfortable. "Hold on just a moment while I turn on the heat." She bustled out of the room and into the hallway nearby, and Miakoda heard the old fationed heaters go into action. Almost immediately the air felt warmer, and the girl and Foxtail settled themselves on an old squishy, flowery white sofa. Not long after, Rosie returned. She looked at her guest and the cat, and she knew something was going on. "Did you want something, dear?" The way the girl was staring at her made Rosie feel uneasy.

Miakoda hesitated. "Yes…" She let her voice trail away for a moment. "You might want to sit down."

Taking the statement as an order, the old plump woman slowly lowered herself into an armchair with creaky joints. When the girl stayed silent, she prompted, "Go ahead, dear. What's troubling you?"

Mia tried to swallow, but there was no moisture left in her mouth. Only now did she realize what a big risk she was taking.

"I have a big secret…" she began, then everything came tumbling out, the whole story of what had happened to her ever since she was orphaned. Her finding the Tribe and Clan, being accepted, transforming, training, Blackmoon's treachery, Cloud, Silverfire Darfire, and Whitefire's deaths, her leaving to live in the Clearing, the battle, completely transforming, and now what was threatening the forest. The whole time, Rosie sat blankly silent. Mia wasn't sure what to make of it.

When the story was finally finished, and the girl was left with an even dryer mouth, the silence dragged on for seconds, minutes, until she began to feel uncomfortable. "Will you help?"

"What?" Rosie croaked, as if she had been asleep.

"Will you help me protect the forest? My home?"

The old woman stared at her for a long time, then the creases in her face cracked into deep lines as she broke into a smile and began laughing disbelievingly. "Is this some kind of joke?"

Mia's heart sank. Maybe this would't work. "No," she persisted. "I'm not kidding."

Rosie stopped laughing and her smile slowly disolved at the feral girl's serious look. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "But I just can't believe it."

Miakoda stared at the ground for a moment, her eyes swirling with silver in thought. Rosie seemed intrugued by this, but she said nothing. Taking a deep, steadying breath, the girl made up her mind. "You might get a heart attack from this."

Standing lightly from her seat, the shape shifter lowered herself onto all fours. Closing her eyes, she decided to make things small, and transformed into a cat first. She waited a moment, looking up intently into Rosie's shocked eyes. She twitched her whiskers and tail to show the woman wasn't dreaming, then changed into a wolf. At this, Rosie froze, and slowly moved her hands to her breast, clutching at her heart. Mia quickly blinked as if to say, "See?", then turned back into a human.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concern hardening her deep brown eyes. Rosie didn't respond, only took in quick, shaking breaths. Mia gingerly stepped forward, afraid that she would scare her host to death. The ticking of a clock's pendulum was tick-tocking away in the background, and the sound alone seemed to calm both the humans.

Rosie began to nod slowly, then more quickly and she lowered her hands to her lap. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Will you help?" Miakoda repeated.

The woman paused. "I think I need to sleep. I'm tired," she replied blearily, and, without blinking, stood and hauled herself up the stairs with the help of the railing. When Foxtail heard the door to their host's room close, he hopped down from the couch.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he meowed, looking up expectantly at his friend.

"I don't know." Mia still stared after the woman, up the stairs to where the hall took a bend to her room. A chill began to creep up her spine, making the hairs at the back of her neck bristle. Something bad was going to happen. Something dreadful. For some reason, the shape shifter felt she needed Flowerpetal and Snow now more than ever. Where were they? What were they doing? "I have no idea what it means, but I don't think it's good."

**Ooo, forshadow. Yay! I finally made a cliffie! Next chapter will be on the wolves and Flowerpetal, as they continue their journey to catch up with Foxtail and Miakoda. Will they succeed? ((dun dun dun!)) wow, I feel like a summary writer! you'll find out next time on ((deepens voice)) The Outer Limits! teehee. sorry, I'm really hyper. R&R, please! really, I NEED reviews! I LIVE on reviews! hehehe. –Spiritwind**


	11. Troubles

**SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!!!! REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY!!!!!! OMG!!! LIKE, I'M DYING OF SORRYNESS! I was sad too cuz I didn't have time to write, and I was drowning in writing withdrawl. I was so depressed, I NEEDED to write, but I couldn't! but, anyway, here's the long awaited chapter, hope you like!**

**P.S. YAY FOR 2 NEW WARRIORS BOOKS!!!!!!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors._

Chapter 9

Flowerpetal withdrew from her bush and spun around, suddenly face-to-face with barred teeth and gleaming ice-blue eyes. She stood frozen before the creature, eyes wide as full moons. The animal repeated its question.

"_What are you doing here_?" When the she-cat didn't answer, the dog snarled, bringing his face closer to her delicate figure. "Answer me!" Flowerpetal nearly squealed like a kit in fear.

"Ranger, back off for a minute," came a more friendly, and somewhat familiar, voice. The dog glanced back at where the command was coming from, growled, then relented, padding a few paces back, but still holding his attack stance. Flowerpetal now had room to breathe and see who had found her.

Behind Ranger were five more dogs, four of them golden retrievers, the other a rottweiler. The kind voice had come from the oldest of the shaggy dogs, and the queen recognized him as Buddy. _The rottweiler must be Spike, then,_ she recalled, _But who are the other retrievers?_

"Flowerpaw?" Buddy growled. The tortoiseshell nearly laughed.

"Flower_petal_ now."

"Wow, you're a warrior?" he gasped.

"Well, so are you." She purred in amusement at the now grown dog's pup-like nature.

"Welcome, Flowerpetal," Spike growled in greeting, ever so formally, as always. Still, he seemed a bit softer than he was before. "What're you doing hiding out in the bushes? Wouldn't you like to come in?" There was a pause, and right before the she-cat opened her mouth to speak, the rotweiler went on, "Here, I'll announce you, and Ranger and Fawn can help you get settled in." Spike was letting out the beginnings of a howl when Flowerpetal hurriedly stopped him.

"Wait." To her relief, the noise had not come out enough for anyone inside the camp to notice. Buddy and Spike looked at her curiously. Not knowing how to explain her hiding, she stood motionless and silent.

"Well?" Buddy prompted, lowering his head slightly to look her in the face.

Flowerpetal hesitated. "It…It's kind of hard to explain." She looked at her paws guiltily.

Buddy seemed to understand, and he paused for only a moment before telling the others, "Go back to camp. Don't say anything about Flowerpetal, I'll tell you what's going on when I come back." Spike looked into the retriever's clear brown eyes for a moment, and the cat saw something flash between them, she just wasn't sure what. The rotweiler was still looking at the dog and the feline while he gave the signal, and continued to do so until he followed the apprentices into the camp.

The pair sat still and listened to how the dogs took care of the situation.

"Hey, guys!" they heard Cloe yip to them, and they looked through the bush to see her bounding up to the group. Spike nodded to her in greeting, then branched off to the fresh kill pile to leave the mother alone with her pups. The husky nodded back before turning her eyes on the retrievers. "Where's Buddy?" All of them froze, even Spike who was selecting a plump-looking rabbit from the pile.

It was Ranger who spoke up, and Flowerpetal, having a bad encounter with the dog, was bristling with wariness. She didn't know him, but she knew he was a lot like Spike, tempermental, territorial, and impulsive.

"He stayed back to…um…" He cleared his throat and lowered his voice, shuffling his big paws nervously. "Make his dirt."

"Oh, okay." Flowerpetal let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Cloe didn't notice Ranger's nervousness, probably making it out to be embarrassment. "So he'll be back soon?"

"Yeah." The third pup, the only one the cat didn't know now, took up the exchange. "Why do you need him so badly?"

"Well," she paused, "we have some visitors."

The three siblings exchanged curious glances, but said nothing of the matter, only brushed affectionately past their mother toward the fresh kill pile. Spike, who had settled down to eat on the opposite end of the clearing, seemed to have relaxed, but still looked around warily. He finished the last scrap of his rabbit before disappearing into the nursery.

"Now, what's going on, Flowerpetal?" Buddy growled gently, turning back to the cat. She gazed into his warm brown eyes, and she felt compelled to tell him. She knew he could be trusted.

"One of my kits, Hopekit, died." Her voice broke, and she looked down at her paws, swallowing tensely to hold back her tears. There was a pause before Buddy bent down to lick Flowerpetal between the ears. Comforted by the gesture, the she-cat took a deep breath before going on. "Rainbowfire isn't sending anyone to tell Foxtail, and even though I insisted he needed to know, she wouldn't listen." She paused and looked back up at the dog before her. "So I decided it was up to me to tell him. I left my two other kits with my friend and former mentor, Plumfur, who is in the nursery with her own litter. She alone knows—or knew, at least. Everyone probably knows now that I left—where I went. I'm almost positive Snow, Shadow, and Rose will send me home if they find out that I left my other kits, and that I'm still not fully recovered from their not being completely weaned."

After a moment, Buddy looked at his own paws. "You understand, don't you?" She was worried now that he would send her home as well. "I can't let Foxtail come home, expecting to see his whole family, happy that his mission was accomplished, and then finds out from Rainbowfire, 'Oh, and, by the way, your kit died while you were gone. I'm _so sorry_.'" Now the tears would not be held back. Through her sobs she went on, "I mean, you know how horrible it would be. You have pups of your own."

At that, Buddy looked back up at her, his eyes glossy with tears. "Of course. No one will know except me. Just, why do you need to follow the wolves?"

Flowerpetal thought for a moment, speechless, her head cocked slightly to the side. "I…I don't know. I'm sure I had a reason before, but…well, maybe they have better noses than I do," she decided, almost defiantly.

Buddy growled in amusement. "Oh, alright, that's good enough. Your secret is safe with me."

"I know," the cat murmured as they touched noses in farewell. With one last gaze, the dog left her standing alone next to her hiding place. "I know I can trust you."

☼☼☼☼☼

_Sunwhisker was summoned to the nursery. Acornclaw had given the message to her from Rainbowfire. It was a mystery to him even why, so he went with her to the protected den. The leader was near the front of the nursery in a comfortable nest, Flowerpetal nearby, expecting her kits to come any moment. The tortoiseshell purred in greeting._

"_Sunwhisker, come over here." Rainbowfire beckoned with her calico tail for her sister to join her. Acornclaw followed. The kits were barely a quarter of a moon old, and were just beginning to open their eyes._

_Sunwhisker bent before her leader respectfully. When she straightened back up she asked, "What is it you want from me?" Only at this did Rainbowfire motion for her mate to leave, and he looked slightly disappointed as he left, but hid most of his emotions behind his sparkling eyes. When he was out of earshot, the she-cat lowered her voice._

"_I know how much you want kits," she mewed, "and I know how upset you are that you can't have a litter of your own."_

_Sunwhisker was afraid for a moment that Rainbowfire was questioning her ability to be a medicine cat and not have a mate or kits. She opened her mouth to protest, but her sister stopped her, brushing her tail across her mouth._

"_I know you're an amazing medicine cat, don't you worry. That's not what I'm talking to you about. It's time the kits had names, and before I start thinking more seriously about this, I want you to name one." There were only two, one auburn colored and a female, the other a calico with only a little white, a male. They were both sleeping._

_There was something about the female that drew Sunwhisker to her, and she knew right away that they would be connected. This is the kit she would name, and take on as almost her own when she decided to become a medicine cat like herself, become her apprentice._

"_The female…" she began. She closed her eyes for a moment: _StarClan, what should be her name?_ And the warrior ancestors told her. "Her name will be Amberkit."_

_Rainbowfire thought, then smiled and nodded aprovingly. "Yes, that's a pretty name. And her brother will be named…Leopardkit." The medicine cat nodded approvingly._

"_Such perfect names."_

The golden she-cat remembered that moment so clearly. She now looked up at her leader, standing in the center of the clearing, with her two kits sitting side-by-side before her. It was their apprentice ceremony, and, as Sunwhisker had predicted, Amberkit had chosen the life of a medicine cat.

_Oh, StarClan, make sure she doesn't have the same problems as me!_

She was now over Acornclaw, and she thought her troubles of toms were over, until one day, her friend, Frostflower, had been talking with her. She was Sunwhisker's age, and she didn't have a mate yet, but she _could not_ stop talking about the toms she thought were "cute." They had been sitting in the middle of the clearing, laying down in the warming sun, when she pointed him out.

"Hey, Sunwhisker," she hissed so no other cat could hear, "isn't Nightfeather so sexy?" It was more of a squeal near the end. Normally, the medicine cat would just purr and twitch her tail in amusement, but this time, when she looked at the handsome tom, she froze.

Nightfeather was known throughout the forest, even by the wolves, to be good-looking, but Sunwhisker hadn't really noticed him until now. He had a sleek, pitch-black pelt and bright orange eyes. He was a big cat, shoulders braud with big muscles, large paws. He had the appearance of a black Tigerstar, but they were complete opposites. Nightwing was one of the nicest cats in the Clan. She didn't fall in love with him just then, but she felt her cheeks burning and was so grateful for her fur.

Later, around the time Flowerpetal left, a wind storm scattered the carefully placed brambles and gorse around the camp and protecting the nursery. Rainbowfire had established a group to repair the damage. Sunwhisker, bored since she had nothing to do, helped alongside Frostflower, who was always fighting to get next to Nightfeather. So, there the three of them were, and they started talking. At a point, the medicine cat and the tom were only talking to each other. They had quickly become friends. Two days later they finished and rested, hanging out also with Frostflower's friend, Bulkpelt, a heavy tom who aparently liked the white she-cat. They went into the shade of the medicine cat's den, where there were two nests now, one for Sunwhisker, the other for Amberkit, who's aprentice ceremony was the next day. The golden she-cat lied down in a crescent in her nest, and Nightfeather jokingly lay down half on top of her. Bulkpelt took the other nest and Frostflower hid her disappointment as she sat closely beside him, smiling instead.

The group talked, and Bulkpelt and Nightfeather got into a playful argument. The black tom was ready to get up and bat his friend, but Sunwhisker, not wanting a fight, held back Nightfeather. He gave in without a word and lay his head on her side.

They were just friends. _Good_ friends. But she had already fallen in love.

After the aprentice ceremony, Nightfeather chatted happily with Leopardpaw, his new aprentice. Sunwhisker and Amberpaw talked as they went into the den, but they were both tired, and they soon fell asleep.

_Sunwhisker heard the loud growling of something, probably made by Giants. She was in the farthest reaches of the forest, near the small Thunderpath bordering CatClan territory. It was an area no cat had gone to recently—there was no prey, or, rather, pretty much no living things there. The kutzu had taken over everything, choked all the trees. It was eerily still, and all the medicine cat could hear was the rumbling thunder of Giant machines. It started out as only one, then two, than so many snarls and growls around her. Sunwhisker turned in circles frantically, trying to find the source of the noise. Her fear grew more and more until it was nearly unbearable._

_Suddenly, the yowls and calls of terrified cats and wolves echoed throughout the forest, growing louder and louder until it almost drowned out the booming noises of the Machines. Out of nowhere, the animals of the forest, prey and predator, came charging from everywhere. Wherever Sunwhisker turned, there was some frightened animal dodging fires, Machines, or almost getting crushed by falling trees. The medicine cat herself started to run. Faster and faster, she tried to get away from the chaos. She could smell her own fear scent mixed with the others, and she let out a shriek of horror, but it was drowned out by all the other animals._

_Sunwhisker stopped short, skidding in the fallen leaves, as a Machine appeared out of no where, crushing everything in its path. Desperate not to meet the same fate as the undergrowth, she spun around, leaped, and tumbled into darkness._

Sunwhisker woke flailing in her nest, and sat up ubruptly, eyes wide, when she realized she was awake. Everything was calm in the cave, and her breathing began to steady as she looked around. She noticed Amberpaw stirring. The medicine cat had been yowling in her sleep, and she'd woken her apprentice. Unable to go back to sleep, Sunwhisker went out for another one of her moonhigh walks through the camp. The terrified calls of the Clan and Tribe were still echoing in her mind, and she shook her head. StarClan was restless. But what about?

The moonlight illuminated the she-cat's fur immediately when she stepped outside. It was almost the full moon. The next night it would be even brighter. The darkness was just beginning to noticeable fade, but it would still be night for a while.

Two lingering toms noticed Sunwhisker's appearance. "Hey, Sunwhisker!"

Nightfeather and Acornclaw.

The medicine cat's head snapped in the direction of the warriors' den, where, a few tail lengths away, the toms lay talking. "Come on over!" the brown tom meowed. For the second time in only a couple sunrises, the she-cat was grateful for the fur covering her face.

Hiding her glee, she trotted up to the pair, settling across from them. Acornclaw had spent most of his time in the nursery with Rainbowfire until now, and he didn't know about the black tom and golden medicine cat's relationship. "Nightfeather, have you met Sunwhisker? She's Rainbowfire's sister, and one of my friends." He winked at her. She blushed and grinned.

"We've met," she mewed. She and Nightfeather exchanged glances before shyly turning away. For some reason, they both wanted to keep their relationship a secret. Sunwhisker didn't even know why.

"Oh, that's great! So, why are you up?"

The medicine cat hesitated. "StarClan is restless," she replied, suddenly embarrassed. She had been thinking about Nightfeather and mates _at the same time_, and she just remembered she could have a mate. _She'd forgotten._ She glanced back up at the black tom, who's eyes were glowing in the moonlight. Seeing that he was looking at her as well, she instantly looked away. She knew Acornclaw would ask what about, so she interrupted just as a noise began to emit from his throat. "I don't think I should talk about it unless I say something to Rainbowfire first, which I may not, so don't say anything." She was becoming awkward, as she did when people started asking her so many questions.

There was a long silence before Nightfeather answered. "We won't," came his soothing, deep voice. Sunwhisker looked back up at him, and they smiled at each other, holding the gaze. The she-cat wished the moment would go on forever, but they were interrupted by Frostflower.

"Hey, guys, whatcha doin'? You're meowing so loud you woke me up!" She was grinning gleefully. "Sunwhisker, I don't think you should be left alone with toms. You're too pretty, they might just attack you." The medicine cat knew she was trying to get attention from Nightfeather. Now, how had the tom end up brushing against her? When did either of them move? He didn't do anything but smile at the white she-cat, and remained lying down beside Sunwhisker. The medicine cat leaned on him. He leaned back.

"I'm still tired, even though I woke up," she mewed.

"Me too," he agreed.

Frostflower was jealous. She didn't show it, only Sunwhisker would have noticed, but she flopped down on his other side and leaned on him. The golden she-cat felt guilty, and as the first rays of sunlight filtered into the clearing, she stood up. Nightfeather looked up at her questioningly. She faked a yawn. "I'd better get back to the den so Amberpaw doesn't get suspicious. See you guys later!" she called over her shoulder. She couldn't have him. Frostflower had better looks, a more likeable personality, and black and white looked good together. Plus, the white she-cat wasn't forbidden to have a mate. An empty hole yawned somewhere deep inside Sunwhisker, and she didn't feel anything. She was troubled. She was sad. But all she could think of was Frostflower having Nightfeather's kits.

She was jerked from her thoughts when she heard Amberclaw murmur, "I didn't know you were friends with Sunwhisker!"

She smiled. Amberpaw was already up and waiting for her. She smiled at her mentor. "What will I learn today?" she mewed cheerily. The sight of her new apprentice filled the gap somewhat, and Sunwhisker pushed her personal matters out of the way.

"I'll teach you to recognize herbs," she began, "and then we'll go to the Clearing for your acceptance ceremony. Besides, I need to speak with the ancestors. I need help."

**Wellllll…. I know that Sunwhisker is going insane, but Nightfeather's going to be good… you'll see! just keep reading! next chapter will go back to miakoda and foxtail, and we'll see how they deal with Rosie. R&R, please! –Spiritwind**


	12. Plan A: Failure

**Hey, everyone! Sorry this took so long… I didn't have much time to write, and I think my mom's taking away my computer because I was writing when I was s'posed to be doing other stuff… anyway, hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 10

When Miakoda woke up the morning after talking to Rosie, she could smell the sweet scent of turkey bacon and eggs drifting up from the kitchen below. _She seems to be in a good mood,_ she commented, relieved. Foxtail was still curled up and sleeping soundly at the foot of the bed, his nose tucked under his tail. Mia's sitting up stirred him, and his face scrunched up as he groaned in protest.

"Mm, go ba'to sleem, 'm tryin' t'catch this mouse." He rolled over and faced away from the girl. She grinned in mischief, then swiftly but lightly shoved the cat off the bed with her foot. He screeched in surprize, catching himself just in time to roll to his feet before he hit the ground. The tom glared up at Mia from beside the bed, hissing and spitting furiously. "What's your problem? I was—!"

"Trying to catch that mouse, I know." She giggled. Foxtail growled, but the sound was cut short when he lifted his nose to sniff the air.

"Meat," he meowed softly, a purr beginning to rise deep in his chest. He turned to his friend. "She slept on it and took your changing well."

Miakoda nodded. "I guess so." She licked her lips in a wolf-like gesture of pleasure. "Let's go get some breakfast! Maybe she'll let you have some of my bacon."

"I don't know what that is," Foxtail replied, following Mia out of the room and down to the kitchen, "but as long as it's not kittypet food, I like it!"

The couple bounded down the steps two at a time and landed in the doorway to the kitchen. Mia was beaming and Foxtail purring, but they stopped short at the table when they saw Rosie's expression. Mia's face fell, and Foxtail looked puzzled.

Their hostess was wearing the stained white apron she always wore when cooking. Her dress was off-white with a faded rose print, her legs covered by black leather tie-up boots, and her curly graying-brown hair was tied back in a bun. Her physical appearance was normal, and Mia wouldn't have noticed anything different but her scent, which was filled with anxiety, as were her eyes. She scarcely looked at Foxtail, and the one time she let her eyes lead to the girl she shivered and looked away, closing her eyes. She grabbed a plate from the counter and placed the steaming bacon and eggs in front of Mia.

"Here, eat up," she told her, almost in her normal voice, but it was restrained, as if trying to keep herself from wimpering. "You have a big day today. I've set up a town meeting this evening."

Cold dread crept up Mia's spine and settled in her stomach, emptying it. She looked down at Foxtail, and his emerald green eyes were wide with fear, reflecting her own feelings.

"Rosie…" she began, looking pleadingly up at the woman she had been so happy with moments before.

"Eat," she commanded, pulling Mia down into her chair and handing her a fork. The girl stared at her, but Rosie refused to make eye contact. She swallowed, coughed, then went to wash the dishes, turning her back on Mia and Foxtail.

٭٭٭

"Oh, no," Mia grumbled when she sat beside Foxtail and Adahi in the big tree. "I can't believe it. I thought she had understood!" She sat in the crook of a branch and the trunk, arms hugging her legs to her chest. She rested her head on her knees. Mia felt Adahi's hand on her shoulder, firmly yet comfortingly gripping it.

"It's going to be okay," he murmured in her ear. She blushed and the hairs on the back of her neck rose. When the girl looked up at her friend, he grinned.

"Hey, up there!" It was Avon. "I finally got away from my parents. They're at the market with my sister." She hosted herself into the tree and sat on a branch below the others. "So," she continued, after she'd settled, "how'd it go?"

Mia groaned again and put her head back to her knees. "Awful. At first she seemed normal, as if she'd accepted the fact that I could change, but then she said she was going to bring us to a town meeting. Oh, this is going to be terrible!"

٭٭٭

And it was.

٭٭٭

"I would like everyone to take a seat!" Rosie called over the noise of people's voices. "Settle down everyone!" There was creaking as the theater's chairs were unfolded, then silence. All the faces of Colonial Williamsburg were looking up at the plump lady on stage, clad in her off-white flowery dress and white apron. Miakoda sat in a folding chair behind her, shivering not only from the chill of the overly air-conditioned room, but from fear. Foxtail crouched beside her, the fur on the back of his neck standing on end and his green eyes darting all around the room.

Rosie cleared her throat. "Thank you all for coming. I have gathered here today for you to witness a secret this child," she pointed at Mia, who shuddered, "has been keeping from us all. Last night, she revealed this secret to me, hoping I might help her." Mia could not bear to look at the croud below the stage, but the faintest glimmer of hope rose deep inside her. "I think it is everyone's decision as to what happens to the girl. Let me show you what she can do, then I will let her explain her problem."

Rosie beckoned for Mia to come beside her. What was she thinking? She couldn't show everyone that she could change! She'd be shunned. She shook her head, eyes shining with tears. "No."

"Come on, child," Rosie coaxed, striding over to the girl and taking hold of her wrist. "Come along." She tugged a little. "Show everyone what you can do."

Mia continued to shake her head, and struggled to choke back tears as she looked up, wide-eyed, into Rosie's face. "No, Rosie please! You don't understand what this could do—What they could do to me!"

"Yes, I am aware of that," Rosie said, in the same unfeeling voice as before, "but what happens to you is for the community you are endangering to decide."

Mia and Foxtail gawked at her. _Endangering_? Is that what she thought? Knowing she had to act now, Mia jumped out of her chair, nearly toppling it over. Rosie jumped away in surprise and fear.

"You have to help!" she called to the audience. "Please understand I have no choice in what I can do." Her voice broke, and she heard the people before her murmuring to each other, looking up at the stranger on stage in confusion, and at her cat. She tried again. "The forest where I live is in trouble. People are destroying it for StarClan knows what, and it's killing my family!" She tried not to betray that she was living among wild animals, but Rosie had recovered and squashed that plan almost as soon as it had been thought of.

"She lives among wolves and feral cats!" she told everyone. "This is one of her 'family!'" Rosie pointed to Foxtail. "I have no doubt that there are more. As for her secret ability, she can change from human to wolf to cat in a split second!"

This had a very mixed effect. There were snorts and grumbles, gasps and hushed screams. Either way, everyone was looking at Mia as though she were some dead thing on the side of a road.

"Think of the danger she could be!" Rosie yelled out over the croud.

A man stood in the back of the theater. "How can you prove that she can change like that?" he asked, disbelief in his voice. "She won't do it for us, so how can we believe you?"

Another man closer to the front jumped up. "I've seen her change! My wife too! We thought it was a trick of the light that a little girl suddenly became a cat, and a cat suddenly became a little girl. But how could it have been!" It was not a question. "I don't know what she was doing that night, prowling around with her ginger friend here," he gestured to Foxtail, "but I'm sure it wasn't anything _we_ could be sure was safe for Williamsburg!" He sat back down.

There was an uproar. Almost everyone stood up and were either yelling to each other, or screaming red-faced up at Mia. Those that weren't standing up looked frozed with shock and fear. The girl's knees gave way, and she fell to the floor, sobbing. Foxtail pressed against her legs. She was balanced on her knees, looking at everyone in horror, her vision blurred by tears.

"Silence!" Rosie finally yelled. Everyone went quiet almost immediately and sat back down. "We need to decide what to do with…_her_." She seemed uncertain whether to refer to Mia as a human or not.

"Send her in to the police!"

"Get her admitted to a hospital!"

"A mental asylum!" (A bunch of people laughed cruelly at this.)

"Why don't we help her?"

The room was silent again. All heads turned to the speaker: A young woman who looked no more than twenty. She must have been going to the college, William and Mary. She looked nervous and surprised with herself that she'd actually said something. When nothing happened, she continued to talk.

"Why don't we help her?" she repeated, gaining confidence. "I mean, how do we know she's all that dangerous? She's never done anything that I've heard of. She's just been a resident here. Why don't we help?"

There was a little more silence. Then: "Because we shouldn't get involved." It was the man who'd seen Mia change. "What kind of joke could this be?" He snorted. "Maybe it was still a trick of the light. Rosie, even if you are sure of what you saw, _no one_ can speak to animals. I don't believe this. We're being ridiculed."

There were shouts of agreement. Mia wasn't sure what to feel—Confused, scared, hopeful?

"Please," was all she could muster, pleadingly, before she was completely drowned out. But they all stopped talking when she said it. "Give me a chance. Don't turn me in."

"So," Rosie said, "what do you all think we should do?"

"I think," said the same man, "she can't stay here, but we shouldn't report her, just in case." His tone was soft, almost kind. There were murmurs of assent.

"Is it decided then?" Rosie asked, looking out over the crowd.

A unified "Yes!" rose from the people of Colonial Williamsburg.

"Very well. Miakoda will stay the night at my house to collect both her things and her thoughts, and she will leave promptly in the morning. You may go."

And just like that, all Miakoda had been planning, everything she and Foxtail had worked up to, was crushed.

**Yeah, I know this was short, but I wanted to update before I went on vacation. I'll be gone 'till Wednesday, so hang in there and still R&R! –Spiritwind**


	13. Battle of the Great Tree

**Hey, everyone! I am SO SORRY this took so long to update, you have no idea how much work I've had. . well, I tried to make this one longer-ish. enjoy! **

**SO SO SO SO SORRY!!!!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors_

Chapter 11

Flowerpetal woke to the sound of shaking undergrowth. At first she thought she was in the nursery, and she mewed in protest to the noise, turning over. "Mm, what's going on? Can't you be a bit quieter?" she grumbled, opening her eyes a crack. When she realized she wasn't in the nursery, she flew up to her paws, wide awake. She heard growls and barks of farewell, and then she remembered.

The wolves were leaving.

The she-cat stretched, shook, and hurriedly flattened her ruffled fur with her tongue before going to peer through the gorse toward the entrance of the Rebels' camp. Shadow, Snow, and Rose were looking back into camp at the assembled dogs, saying their final good-byes. Flowerpetal crouched, her tortoiseshell fur blending in perfectly with the undergrowth. Finally, the small group headed off. Making sure she was downwind, Flowerpetal followed them at a safe distance.

٭٭٭

Automatically picking up the wolf-pace for traveling, the triplet of canines made steady progress. They occasionally had to pause to sniff out Miakoda and Foxtail's trail, but would quickly pick up the pace again. Though there was nothing she could hear, see, or smell, Snow could not shake the feeling that they were being followed.

As the days went slowly past, the she-wolf's belly began to feel different, and she was almost certain she was not carrying only her weight. The scent trail was getting stronger as well as the weird feeling deep in her gut. The wolves were getting close.

Snow also knew, along with her being pregnant, that Rose had noticed Shadow's protectiveness. More than once she had given them weird looks when the white wolf had growled her mate down in private. More than once Snow had to wriggle herself out of being alone with her sister. She knew she would be jumped eventually, but perhaps she could hold off the awkward conversation until they got to Miakoda.

A quarter of a moon after leaving the Rebels, another one of Shadow's protective habits kicked in. Hunting again.

"Okay," Rose growled to her companions. They had just spotted their prey—a lone doe with a deformed leg. "I'll come from one side, Shadow from the other, and Snow from the rear. Got it?"

Snow nodded, but Shadow hesitated. "Isn't the back a little dangerous?"

Rose's brow furrowed in confusion. "Yes, why?"

The other she-wolf, however, knew exactly what was happening. She fixed Shadow with a burning glare. "Yeah, Shadow, why?" she growled, forcing herself not to snarl at him. The male bit his lip and shifted his enormous paws on the fallen leaves covering the forest floor.

"Well, maybe I should take it," he suggested nervously in his deep voice, glancing at Snow, then back at his paws. His gray orbs then moved on to Rose, and he realized by her surprised expression he needed a reason. "Er, well, I just think my howl carries farthest, so I could call for the dogs if I get hurt and you could go on without me."

"Oh, Shadow, that's foxdung, and we all know it!" Rose growled scornfully, but her eyes were filled with glee. They got even more bright when she looked at Snow and saw her roll her eyes in exasperation. The pale chestnut she-wolf gasped. "I _knew_ it!"

Snow and Shadow jumped at her outburst. The deer looked up as well, but after a few moments of silence decided it was nothing.

Snow growled warningly, "Shut up! Do you want to scare away all the prey in the forest?"

Rose looked down in shame. "Sorry," she murmured. "But, I'm just so excited!"

Shadow looked at his mate's adoptive sister innocently. "Excited about what?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's so obvious, stop trying to cover it up. Snow's pregnant with your pup!"

The mates stood still, then Snow groaned in defeat and flopped onto her belly. Shadow looked down at his paws. "Well," he grumbled shyly, "we're not sure of that yet. I want her to be careful though, just in case."

"Would you both be _quiet_?" the white wolf snarled, jumping back up to her paws. "I thought we're catching our meal!"

"Oh, right." Rose looked disappointed that she couldn't talk now, but her brown eyes were aflame with anticipation. She straightened from her excited crouch. She waved her tail once. "But you're not getting out of this! I'll take the rear for now."

☼☼☼☼☼

"…and the yellow flower here is marigold. Don't get all the yellow flowers mixed up—they look different, and do completely different things. The smallest is coltsfoot, and that other flower is buttercup, but it's not known to have any medicinal properties." Sunwhisker paused, letting her apprentice drink in all this information. "Got it?"

Amberpaw nodded, eyes wide. "Yeah, I think so."

The medicine cat grinned. "Good. Now, lets move on to the white flowers."

As Sunwhisker showed Amberpaw all the herbs in the area around camp, each cat collected a few roots, flowers, and leaves from each.

"Well," the yellow she-cat said, dropping her stash, "that's enough for today. We'd better get this back to camp. Tomorrow you will learn what some of these do." She looked up at the sky. The sun was almost behind the trees. "Come," she meowed, setting off again at a brisk pace. "We have to hurry so we can get to the Clearing before the first three stars appear in the sky."

٭٭٭

"Are we going to get to meet Fallenleaf?" Amberpaw asked enthusiastically as she bounced around her mentor in excitement. They were almost at the Clearing, and the young she-cat hadn't stopped asking questions since they'd sorted out the herbs from their walk.

Sunwhisker purred in amusement. "Yes."

"Will she have an apprentice?"

"I don't know. Maybe, but probably not. There haven't been very many new pups."

"Is she pretty?"

The medicine cat snorted in amusement. "I think so."

"What does she look like?"

"She's brown and black with a little bit of red-ish in her."

"Is she big?"

"Not too big, but I wouldn't call her small."

"Is she nice?"

"Yes, now calm down!" Sunwhisker shoved Amberpaw playfully as they entered the Clearing. She had almost bumped into her mentor. "You'll find out everything now."

Amberpaw's eyes shone. "_Everything_?"

"Not _every_thing," Sunwhisker purred, "but a lot."

"Great!" she meowed, and bounded to the giant tree stump. Fallenleaf was already there, watching the young cat with amusement. "Hi! I'm Amberpaw. You must be the WolfTribe medicine cat!"

The she-wolf's chest rumbled with kind laughter. "Healer. It's nice to meet you."

The sky was darkening, and the three chatted for a while. Sunwhisker hadn't noticed how much time had passed since she'd last seen Fallenleaf. It was nearly twelve seasons before, when Miakoda had first come to the forest. The healer looked much older now, well into adulthood, while Sunwhisker had just entered such. However, the wolf was not nearly so old that she should even consider becoming an elder, explaining the absence of an apprentice.

The first three stars had appeared in the sky when Fallenleaf looked up to check the time. "We'd better get sleeping," she growled, eyes bright. Though she didn't look over at the other cat, Sunwhisker could feel Amberpaw tensing with excitement beside her.

The giant tree stump in the center of the Clearing was big enough for twenty cats to curl up and sleep together, but rather than spread out the forest dwellers gathered in the middle, where they could all reach the smallest ring on the stump. It was tradition, bringing all parts of the forest together at the heart of their home.

For some unexplainable reason, the medicine cat suddenly felt a twinge of nervousness. What would StarClan show her? Would they tell her that she was being blasfamous, and that she couldn't serve her clan anymore? She lay down beside her companions, acting as if nothing was wrong. Within moments of the wolf's and apprentice's noses touching the stump they were asleep. Deciding this was going to go nowhere unless she spoke with her ancestors, Sunwhisker closed her eyes and touched her nose to the ring.

_Her eyes opened and she was still laying down. Fallenleaf and Amberpaw were on either side of her, but they looked strange…transparent, almost. The Clearing was silvery, but there was no moon to light it, only a countless number of stars above. As she watched, the little specks of light seemed to shift, gathering into a circle directly above the Great Tree stump. The combination of the stars' light was so luminous that it formed a beam that temporarily blinded Sunwhisker. She stumbled backward and fell off the side of the stump._

_Shaking her head to clear it, the medicine cat looked back up at the magical light. Gold and silver dust swirled only in the path the stars provided. Crystal-white spheres began to fall from the sky, spiraling down to earth. They surrounded a glowing figure that took shape of a cat when it landed._

_Darkfire! Sunwhisker's heart leapt with happiness at the sight of her uncle. He looked younger than she remembered, his eyes cleared of the worries and pressures and responsibilities being leader had brought him. Through the silvery light surrounding him, his black and orange fur was still visible._

_Beside the StarClan tom, the figure of a wolf appeared. Though she'd only met her a couple times, Sunwhisker had no trouble recognizing Cloud, Snow's mother. Her fur, which while she was alive had been yellowed with the hard life of a warrior, was now pure white and radiant. Her yellow eyes had a golden tinge they'd never had before._

_Despite their inward peacefulness, Darkfire and Cloud looked concerned and serious. The fur at the back of Sunwhisker's neck rose and her pelt prickled. Her hapiness bagan to fade into worry. What were they going to say?_

"_Sunwhisker," Darkfire began whistfully, "my niece." He smiled. The medicine cat struggled to unclench the muscles in her face and smile back. The former leader sighed and his happy expression fell. "What trouble you've gotten yourself into."_

"_W-What do you mean?" She tried to sound innocent._

_Darkfire sighed again and Cloud shook her head. "You know, Sunwhisker," the wolf said kindly. "You just don't know how much of a problem you've made for your ancestors."_

_Now she was genuinely confused._

"_Sunwhisker, listen," Darkfire growled. "Or, rather, watch. You deserve a complete explanation."_

_The transparent figures of Fallenleaf and Amberpaw dissolved, as did the Great Tree trunk. The forest seemed to shrink, and in the center of the Clearing was an acorn, freshly off an oak tree._

_Sunwhisker gaped at the seed. "Is that—?"_

"_Yes," Darkfire meowed. "That is the Great Tree." As he spoke, the acorn began to take root. The forest was growing along with the sapling. The sun rose and fell with dizzying speed. Animals scurried in and out of the Clearing, as well as humans Sunwhisker guessed were the Tribe the wolves always talked about._

_It wasn't until the Great Tree was two tail-lengths high that a group of wolves entered the scene. The world slowed. It was sunset._

This must be the first gathering_, she thought, staring in awe as the Alpha Male stepped forward. He turned to face his pack._

"_The Tribe has lost," he growled gravely. "It is on this day, the full moon of every month, that we shall meet to honor our fallen warriors, human and wolf alike. No matter what it takes, we will protect this forest and fight off any and all that try to destroy it. We are the WolfTribe. We are the spirits of these trees, their guardians, their protectors. Creatures big and small depend on us to save them from harm. From the scurrying mouse to the silently flying owl, we will respect all as our fallen have respected them. We will never forget the destructive power lust brings. Those giant beasts that call themselves humans have presented that kind of greed to us. We will not become them. They are, from this day forward, our mortal enemy."_

_The sun set, and the world began to spin again, faster and faster. Just when Sunwhisker thought she would collapse from dizziness, it was nighttime again, the full moon. The Great Tree was much larger now, the width of a canine nose to tail, and the height of a medium-sized hill. Its branches stretched out and covered half the Clearing._

_This time, the space was empty for a moment, then a small head appeared—a cat! It sniffed the air for a moment, then signaled with its tail for someone to follow. When the first one entered the Clearing, nine others followed behind._

"_This is the place," one of the other cats mewed. He padded right up to the trunk of the Great Tree, looking it up and down._

_The first cat studied his companion. "The place from your vision? Are you sure, Jayfang?"_

_Sniffing the tree, the tom circled its roots once, looked it over again, then nodded. "Absolutely, Brakenfur."_

"_Good. I smelled some dog-like creatures back where we came from. We'd better settle farther away. Who knows how dangerous they can be." Brakenfur shivered at something no one else could see, a memory perhaps. His old eyes closed for a moment too long to be a blink. "Let's go."_

_As the cats moved on, Sunwhisker heard one of the females at the back hiss to another, "I can't believe Firestar is dead. I just can't believe it."_

_The sun began to rise and fall once more. "I assume you know the history of WolfTribe and CatClan, their fighting and all." Sunwhisker nodded. "Good, then I will take you to the last gathering before the Great Tree was cut down."_

_The full moon. Dappled silver light got through the bare tree branches above the gathered groups. The wolves looked warm as they could be in their winter coats, but Sunwhisker noticed some of the cats' pelts fluffed out against the cold. Ice crystals were gathering on their fur, and one or two of the forest animals shook themselves, scattering glass sparks._

_A single creature from each group padded towards each other, meeting at the Great Tree. After touching noses in polite greeting, they faced forward, where their Clan and Tribe had collected. They seemed unnaturally meek as they exchanged shy glances and shuffled their paws nervously. Tension crackled like lightning between them._

_As if to answer the question forming in Sunwhisker's mind, the CatClan leader spoke._

"_You all know why we are here. Not only because of the full moon, but because of an ungency none of us would ever wish to have come to this forest: this immense trouble the Giants have caused us."_

"_Let me just make clear," the Alfa wolf cut in, "that it is not only because they are humans that they are acting this way. They're not all bad. These ones must have been raised wrong, and there's nothing we can do about that now. Brushfire and I have discussed this already, and have come to a dead end. As much as we have been avoiding it, we have no other choice but to fight back. We must defend our territory, and our families."_

_One of the cats leapt to their paws. "I will not trust those savages!" she spat, flicking her tail at the wolves. "This must all be a trap! They're working with the Giants to chase us out of the forest!"_

_The moon disappeared behind a bank of clouds, and the tension thundered dangerously somewhere not too far off._

_The CatClan leader rose to face his companion. His tail was stock-straight, and he puffed out his chest, raising himself to his full height. His bright orange eyes were the only things Sunwhisker could see in color, a blazing flame set into his silhouette. "I will not tolerate any fights. Not today. Sit," he commanded, and the she-cat promptly did as she was told. "I do not believe for a second that the WolfTribe is trying to trick us. This forest is just as much theirs as it is ours, perhaps even more, if we have this story straight. They need to protect it—it's the only home they have ever known. Can you trust them now, with that knowledge?" The Clan was silent, but some nodded._

_The tension crackled again._

"_Now, listen," the Alpha growled. "We are on the brink of our battle for our home. We must fight back as much as we can. No matter what happens, don't give up. If a single animal in this forest does so, we will all perish or be driven out. Our numbers are the only thing that can save us from those terrifying beasts the humans have created."_

_It was only then that Sunwhisker looked around the Clearing. Every animal she'd ever hunted, every animal she'd seen in the forest, was there, listening intently. Deer, mice, rabbits, raccoons, foxes, badgers, all gathered together. It was the only time she had seen something so extraordinary._

_The scene blurred, and shifted into the present. Fallenleaf and Amberpaw were both lieing on the vast stump of the Great Tree, and the light of the moon flowed gently through the empty space that had once been taken up by the oak._

"_What happened?" the medicine cat asked, staring around the Clearing._

"_The battle took place the next morning," Darkfire meowed. "The animals were taken off guard. What happened was, that leader, Brushfire, woke up early the next morning to lead a dawn patrol, as well as the Alpha, Oceanmoon. They heard those horrible machines, and both groups came running to the clearing, just in time to watch the Great Tree fall with a deafening thunder._

"_When Oceanmoon saw this happen, she let out a howl so mournful, so angry, that it carried all through the forest along with the crash of the tree. All the animals came, and they attacked full force. The Battle of the Great Tree when on for three sunrises. More and more Giants kept coming, until finally, when all the creatures of the forest surrounded them in that clearing, they retreated. We had won."_

"_Why are you telling me this?"_

"_Because it could happen again." Cloud's eyes were kind but steady. A taste of urgency escaped into her tone. "Unless you do something."_

"_And why is It just me? Why aren't you telling this to Fallenleaf?"_

"_Fallenleaf doesn't have an apprentice she needs to teach. You must pass this on to the Clan."_

"_That's a dumb reason!" Sunwhisker yowled, frustrated. "Either that, or it's a lie. What about the Tribe? They have to know too!"_

"_You will tell them when the time comes."_

"_No, I will _not_!" she spat. "I have to tell them _now_! Don't you understand? We can't do this on our own, and if we tell them 'when the time comes," it might be too late!" The medicine cat too a deep breath. "I'm going to tell them right when I wake up."_

"_No, you won't," Cloud growled. "I have something to talk to you about. It may change your mind about your immediate priorities." Her yellow eyes flicked at Darkfire, and he nodded._

"_I will see you again, Sunwhisker," he mewed before vanishing into the stars._

_After watching her uncle disappear, the medicine cat turned to Cloud. "What is it?" she growled irritably. "I want to get back so I can warn everyone."_

_The wolf was careful to keep her stance, but Sunwhisker could sense an impatient tension in her muscles. "Well, you don't have to worry about that. Remember, Miakoda and Foxtail are already working on getting help."_

"_They've been a pretty long time," she commented, pawing at a crunchy leaf._

"_Yes, but they're doing the best they can. If all fails, we will fight back, like we did so many years ago. Anyway," Cloud went on, seeing Sunwhisker roll her eyes, "that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."_

"_Just get to the point!" the cat hissed._

"_It's about Nightfeather."_

_The medicine cat's eyes shot up to meet the wolf's, but she quickly collected herself. "What about him?" she asked, looking back down at the leaf and hooking it with her claw._

"_You've gotten yourself into quite a mess," she growled, gently. Then her voice dropped. "There's a way you can have both," she murmured, glancing around as if to make sure no one was watching them._

"_What?" Sunwhisker looked back up at Cloud. "How did you—?"_

"_Nevermind that, just listen. As a medicine cat, you are supposed to give your life to StarClan. Well, in the Tribe we belive that the healer should be the only one who is honored above the Alpha, and so should be the one to grant permission to have offspring. The healer themselves may have their own pups because they would carry on the strength and wisdom their parents have. Healers always have good choices for mates."_

"_How in StarClan's name is this supposed to help _me_?" Sunwhisker growled._

"_Just trust me. Do what you please with that tom, and I promise StarClan will forgive you."_

"_But my Clan here will not. Cloud, wait!" But the wolf was already dissolving into the stars. "Cloud! My Clan will not accept this. _Cloud_!" She tried to jump up and catch her disappearing friend, but fell into darkness._

**Heeheehee. I thought I'd been neglecting our old Clan and Tribe a bit, so I decided to visit them for a while. Bet you're wondering what Sunwhisker's gonna do. P well, you'll just have to wait 'till next update! (hopefully it'll be sooner than this one…heh) R&R! –Spiritwind**


	14. Plan B: In Progress

**A few years later… I'm back! This is what happens when you start high school lol. Good news is, I'm about to graduate, so this short chapter is to let you know that I'm back and am planning on finishing this story! Whoo!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors_

Chapter 12

Miakoda wasn't about to wait to be thrown out of town. The second she could hear Rosie's snores coming from down the hall she hopped out of bed and transformed into a cat, and she and Foxtail leapt lightly from the windowsill to the branch of a tree on the side of the house. Once they reached the oyster shell walk, the two set off immediately for Avon's hotel.

"What are you going to say?" Foxtail's brow was furrowed in worry, his tail tip twitching back and forth as they jogged through the town.

Mia was hardly listening. She twitched her ears absentmindedly, staring around at the misty street-lamp-lit air. "I don't know."

What _would_ they do?

Before they got far, Mia heard a familiar giggle between two of the shops. The cats froze, ears pricked. What was Brittany doing out in the middle of the night? Foxtail stayed put, but Mia crept forward, belly close to the dusty street. Before she even turned the corner, another familiar laugh reached her.

Adahi.

Mia couldn't stop herself from growling. He'd always been so worried about getting back to his father before he got in too much trouble. Why was he risking more for this girl than he was for his friends?

"Look," he was saying, "I'm sorry about what I said before. I just… You took me off guard. I'm glad you asked me to meet you here—I wanted to ask if we could start over."

Foxtail had appeared at Mia's side, both sitting just around the corner from the human pair. His hackles were raised and his eyes narrowed as he listened with his friend. "What could he possibly want with her?"

At this point, though, Mia found that personal matters were not all that important. Without blinking or warning Foxtail, she gracefully straightened and continued walking past the alleyway. The ginger cat hesitated, but soon followed.

"Hey, isn't that Adriane's cat?" Mia heard Brittany say, but she didn't turn to see if Adahi would care to know what was going on.

Although it was the middle of the night, Avon's entire family was awake—except for her father, who never stayed up past nine thirty. It was her sister who answered the door when Mia knocked. Her mother was baffled.

"Honey, what are you doing here? It's past midnight!" she hissed with a glance at her husband.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just… didn't know where else to go," the girl stammered. Seeing the girl's bewilderment, Mrs. Johnson decided to go against her better judgment and told her older daughter to let her in. A ginger cat followed close at her heels.

On first sight of her friend, Avon had jumped out of her bed, where she'd been engrossed in a book that was now entirely forgotten. "Mia!" She rushed over to embrace her friend. "Are you okay? What happened with the meeting?"

"They're chasing me out." Her eyes stayed fixed on the floor. Foxtail growled, and Avon's mother jumped at the noise, only then noticing the cat in their hotel room. She opened her mouth to tell the feral girl that there were no pets allowed, but Avon's sister spoke first.

"Um… Who's this?"

"Mia, of course," Avon said, brushing Fiona off and turning back to Mia. "Why would they do that?" she cried, earning a warning hush from her mother.

"They don't know what to do with me otherwise, I guess." She was still staring at the floor. Foxtail was leaning on her leg as if in moral support. "I don't blame them. I'd probably be freaked out, too. But none of this is helping my family."

There was an awkward silence in which both Fiona and Mrs. Johnson didn't know how to react to anything that was just said and Avon was lost in thought.

"Well…" Mrs. Johnson started uncomfortably, "maybe I could help if you told me what was wrong."

For the first time in five minutes, Mia's eyes left the floor to look doubtfully at her friend's mom. Avon, on the other hand, was almost bursting with excitement at the idea.

"Oh my gosh, that could totally work! Mom!" she squealed, turning to her mother, whose eyes widened at her daughter's reaction, "would you really help?"

"That depends on what it is," she said firmly, trying to calm the girl down. A flash of hope darted across Mia's eyes as the kind woman turned toward her, inviting her to tell her tale.

In an effort not to wake Mr. Johnson, Mia told her story quietly, though careful now to leave out the part where she could shape-shift. She could tell that Mrs. Johnson was a no-nonsense lady. When she was finished, Avon turned to stare at her mother, who was staring at the wall thoughtfully. "This is quite the predicament, isn't it," she remarked finally.

"I understand if you don't feel like this is your fight," Mia said calmly, "but it would mean the world to me and my friends. They're all I've got," she added, making eye contact with the woman whose decision was the difference between life and death for the Tribe and Clan. They both held the gaze for a long time. Avon and Fiona looked uncertainly back and forth between them. Finally, Mrs. Johnson sighed.

"I'll see what I can do."

**I don't know how many of my original readers are left, but… look forward to more! R&R! -Spiritwind**


End file.
